Broken Leaves
by Lisspeed
Summary: England has finally made his decision in love by choosing for France. And not long after America falls for Canada, again. Things couldn't get better! But what if a drastic twist in life leaves France terribly depressed? He no longer accepts any kind of love or happiness and while he gets deeper into the darkness, England tries everything to save his lover. Warning!Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing(s): France/England (UKFr and FrUK) & America/Canada (slight mentions of America/England)._

_Warnings: Yaoi, Sexuality, Depression, Dark, Gore, **Mpreg**, Abortion, Suicide-mentions, Self-Harm, Dead (not of a main character), Sometimes a bit OOC like, Slight Grammatical errors (English is not my first language, but I promise, that the errors aren't huge)._

_Incest? Not really, in our AU Canada and America are not blood-brothers. They wanted to be brothers as they never had any. But later they did fall in love. This story was based on our previous story The Decision Of Love and takes place around 20 years later. Since the first story was rather poorly written and has many historical _inaccuracies we do warn you incase you still want to read it. Don't expect the first story to make sense, we might not even like it as much as we used to so if it gets to many hate comments we will delete the first story.__

_Human or Countries: Countries but they are able to die and get wounded._

_Summary: England has finally made his decision in love by choosing for France. And not long after America falls for Canada, again. Things couldn't get better! But what if a drastic twist in life leaves France terribly depressed? He no longer accepts any kind of love or happiness and while he gets deeper into the darkness, England tries everything to save his lover. Warning!Mpreg_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"_Remember that you don't choose love; love chooses you. All you really can do is accept it for all its mystery when it comes into your life. Feel the way it fills you to overflowing then reach out and give it away" ~ Kent Nerburn_

Everybody knew that when the years passed things chanced and as the years started to pass Arthur slowly started to realise that he really had to make a choose. You can't play around with people's hearts forever. But even so he didn't know that by making the right choice he would once again hurt someone he loved. And that's not only the person that won't get Arthur's love returned, but also the person he will choose to love. No, this has a deeper meaning. A meaning that only an old kind of sorrow can explain. And that was maybe one of the things Arthur had wished he'd never had done…

Not only did the lives of Arthur, Francis and Alfred change, but also the lives of the other Nations. Bella Liesel Beilschmidt was born. And the three couldn't wait to meet her. After all… It was sporadic that Countries had children. And Ludwig and Feliciano were overjoyed with their new daughter.

"Are we already there?" Alfred wailed, he clearly was getting tired of the long trip to Italy, even though Nations travel fast, it felt like they had travelled for an eternity.

"Can you please stop wailing?! We arrive there when we arrive!" Arthur said a little annoyed, Francis chuckled slightly. The French Nation was sitting right next to Arthur. Of course the two had a fight again about who would be the one to sit next to Arthur, but then again Francis won the small game. If that stupid game hadn't happened Alfred would have been the one to sit next to Arthur!

"Oh come on Amerique, it isn't so bad to wait! You know what they say! Haste makes waste!" Francis said teasingly.

"Oh come on dude!" Alfred growled and crossed his arms. His eyes drifted off towards the window, at least it seemed peaceful outside… And hot.

Silence.

"Uhm… Now we're going to a baby shower. What do you guys think about, children? I knew you raised me… But still, I was kind of wondering?" Alfred turned his head back towards the two Nations that sat in the front seats of the car and another deadly silence followed. Oh god, for a moment it seemed so silent as if both Arthur and Francis had fallen dead. After a while Francis was the first to open his mouth and Alfred sighed in relief, lucky, at least they were alive!

"Uhm… It's quite hard to say, Alfred darling. We Nations have always wanted to have kids, yet it was quite… A bad idea to have them. We still are not quite sure what Elyse is. What if she and Bella are both humans? Do you have any idea how much it would hurt their parents, mon ami?" His voice sounded normal, but deep down Alfred could make out that he was sad. They all wanted to have kids, yet, it might be a bad idea of what could happen. In their lives they'd seen so many people pass away around them, people they knew, people they loved and some Nations had even fallen in love with one of those people. They were able to deal with all those pain, but would they be able to deal with the pain of losing their children?

"I guess you're right dude…" Even though Alfred didn't quite get a reassuring answer he knew that he wasn't going to get more out of them. His eyes trailed back towards the window. Tree's, houses, plants, grass, cars. He tried to make sense of what he was looking at until the car finally started to slow down and a rather big house appeared next to them.

They were so happy to see their friends again, Alfred was happy to see Kiku again, Francis Gilbert and Arthur… Well… Let's just say he had his imaginary friends.

They all worked together, trying to help one another as they made the party ready. Vladimir, Lukas and Arthur cleaned the house up – the house was quite messy after the Nations had rushed to the hospital – and made some drinks ready. Elizaveta, Katyusha and Lili decorated the house. Francis, Sadik and Yao made some food ready – Arthur wanted to help at first too, but none of them allowed that… you can guess why – and despite small snacks they also cooked some meals for the people who wanted more. And at last Alfred, Simon and Jett decided on the music and some small events. The other Countries, let's just say they sat at the couch and watched what the other Countries did… Or they talked to one another, which is a bit more logical.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted as soon as Ludwig opened the door and helped Feliciano inside the house with the wheelchair. The Nations had heard that his labour had been rather difficult and that he was unable to walk for now. In his arms he held a child, wrapped in a cute little blanket, her eyes were open and alert. Her eyes were the same colour as Ludwig's but her the little bits of hair told everyone that she was going to have Feliciano's hair colour.

"Hu? A surprise-a party? For Bella and me-a?" Feliciano smiled happily as he thanked his friends. "Grazie!"

Arthur bit his under lip, he had almost killed these two in the past and being here with them made him feel rather uncomfortable. Sure, there had been fights in the past with one another, but forgiveness could go really slow when they did something terrible to each other.

The hours passed very fast, probably because all the Nations were having lots of fun. Francis, Arthur and Alfred finally got their time to look at the little baby and so had Ivan. Poor child, Ivan would scare the crab out of her if not careful.

"Nohoho~, She's so perfect, c'est magnifique!" Francis said as he gazed at the tiny creature and sighed slightly. He slightly bow towards Bella's direction and cooed her by rubbing her tiny little cheeks. She was so cute! From the moment that Francis had put his eyes on Bella a pang of fuzziness shoot through him.

Ivan came into view, leaning down and Bella shrinked a little into one. The poor girl, of course that big Nation was getting the creeps out of her!

"Oh! Maybe she'll become a Nation too! Then she can become one with Russia!" A few small sobs escaped Bella's mouth before she started to cry. Hm… As strange as it seemed, these Nation children sure were already very smart for their… age? No tears came of course, it takes a few weeks before babies start to produce tears.

"What are you doing you wanker! You are scaring the little girl!" Arthur hissed and pushed Ivan away, glancing at the small creature in the crib he realised how much he had missed to be around kids. Incredible that Nations could create something so beautiful, innocent and fragile, all at once.

"If she becomes a Nation I can always take care of her!" Arthur smiled sweetly as he softly spoke these words with love and looked down into Bella's beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"No way dude! I'll save her because I'm the hero!" Alfred shouted… Probably a bit too loud because Bella started crying even louder. None of those Nations had any idea of how to deal with kids, at least not at this moment. Ludwig quickly rushed over to the crib, picked Bella up and started to comfort her.

"Ssssst… Daddy is here it's alright my Sweetie." When she had stopped crying Ludwig turned angrily towards the other Countries. He wanted to shout like he always did on the World Meetings but instead he didn't. Everyone still had to get used to this new sight. He looked even more intimidating, yet the sight was quite adorable as well. He was really like a father protecting his little girl.

"S-Sorry… Never mind that!" Arthur apologized as he held up his hands in defence. Francis stared at the little baby and slightly smiled through his lips. Somewhere this sight hurted him. Maybe because it started to whet him that he also wanted to have a child of his own someday… But that would never be possible of course.

The party went on and at some point Lovino smashed a bottle of wine over Spain's head. After he had changed he went to his friends Francis and Gilbert. Bella was brought to bed with Feliciano as the two were rather tired, but Ludwig stayed downstairs with all the others, now the party was more like a cosy gathering.

"So how's the love life going, Antonio?" Gilbert asked and gave him a nudge.

"Heh heh, good actually." He looked around him then leaned closer as he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was going to say.

"I actually proposed to Lovi, but don't tell anyone okay! Or he'll get mad at me haha" Francis and Gilbert looked at each other for a moment, then back at Antonio.

"Oh really? We didn't know you were that serious." Gilbert said, a little confused at first. It was clearly audible that none of them had expecting him to get into a serious relation. And if he would they had expected it to be Emma. After all Antonio and Emma were in a relation long ago though it didn't work out, no one knew it except them.

"Toni, don't get this wrong, but are you sure about this, mon ami?" Francis asked. Antonio looked at them a bit confused.

"Sí! Of course I am! I love my Lovi."

"But he is, well, pretty abusive mon ami. He always yells at you and he even hits you…"

"But he doesn't mean that…"

"Mein Gott Antonio! He just slammed a bottle of wine over your head!"

"Oui. When he was small it was all still fun and games, but you seriously need to think about this…" Antonio stood up, his face twisted in a rather pained and at the same time angry expression.

"I don't want this conversation with you guys." He turned and walked away, back to the crowd where everyone was having fun.

"Antonio…" Francis said softly and exchanged a look with Gilbert, but he shook his head. Francis sighed and walked off too, he went to Arthur who was standing in the corner of the room with Alfred.

"HeeEEeyy FRrraaANcisss~!" Arthur slurred as he almost hung from Alfred's shoulder.

"Arthur? Are you drunk? At a baby shower?!" Francis asked as he saw him act so strangely. Oh god, Arthur drank alcohol at strangest occasions. But seriously, why now?! And how did he even get alcohol? Did someone give it to him?

"Hehe, *hick* mayybeee~. Hey Alfrrred, I have a secrret~!" Arthur said and whispered something in the Country's ear. Alfred looked first a little surprised, but then a smirk spread over his lips.

"Really? If you say so. But that can't right here." Alfred looked around with such a strange expression as if he was trying to steal the household's money.

"Huh? What did he say?"

"Oh, haha, that's a secret. Come, Iggy, let's go somewhere private then." Alfred said and helped Arthur walk with him.

"I saiid I want to get fucked~!" Arthur laughed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going American?!" Francis growled. Arthur would thank him for this later.

"I am going to do 'you know what' with Arthur." Alfred laughed as he winked Francis goodbye.

"N-Non! You are not going to do anything to Iggy! He is drunk Alfred!" Alfred shrugged.

"Nah…"

"Look who the pervert is now! Hm!" Francis snapped as he grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled it fiercely.

"Let go off me!

"But Alfred! You know what can happen when you do this! And I don't think Angleterre will be very happy when he finds out!" Alfred stared at Francis with a dumb and flabbergasted look. Come on, didn't the guy understand that he was making a wrong decision? Was he really that childish?

"What go wrong?" Francis sighed deeply and slapped Alfred's in the face, pointing his hand fiercely at Elyse who was happily talking to Elizaveta and Gilbert.

"Yeah… I know that there are kids here."

"No! One of you might end up carrying the baby of the other!" Francis said as he slapped Alfred once again, Arthur practically fell onto the ground but quickly leaned on the couch now bursting into laughter.

"Hahaha! Don't be ridiiiiicilous Fraaannnnnciiiissss… Babies come from stoooork…" Arthur laughed and Francis sighed deeply, Arthur really was drunk, he was getting off guard and doing things he would regret later if they didn't stop it. Francis carefully helped Arthur to lay down on the couch. "I'm not tired Francisssss!" Arthur purred.

"You will thank me later…" The Frenchman responded and gazed back towards the American. "Alfred… Some things are not good to do when you are drunk. You might get knocked up or even worse." A shiver ran down Francis' spine as he thought about it yet he sounded calm now and not even close to exploding. Alfred had to agree on that.

"Yeah, you're right dude. Maybe it isn't a good idea…" Francis sighed in relief and tapped the other's shoulder. "I'll save that one for later." Francis immediately pulled Alfred's ear angrily.

"Are you out of your mind?! No you are not, you pervert!"

They went home after the party had ended and Francis helped Arthur upstairs.

"Be careful, don't fall now Brittain." The Frenchman spoke soothing. He was just trying to help even though Alfred would probably hate him forever after this… Not that he cared in the first place. It was a little sad though… Because before all this they were rather good friends.

"Franciiiiis~! I'm not tiiiiired!"

"Just put on your pyjamas Cheri, you'll thank me later." Francis turned around and Arthur grumbled as he got out of his clothes. Francis was standing at the end of the bed, facing away from Arthur, when suddenly he was shoved from behind. "What the…?!" He fell onto the bed and felt Arthur get on top of him.

"I saiiid I don't WANT to go to sleep~! You know what! We should fuck!"

"A-Arthur! No! Get off!" Francis managed to get Arthur off of him and he quickly got off the bed. "Go to sleep! I'm not going to… have sex with you... Stop it and just sleep!" Francis put Arthur in bed and quickly got out of the room. No matter how badly he wanted to have sex with him he also knew that Arthur would regret it later if they did… And probably scold at Francis for allowing him to have sex while he was still drunk. So he just did what would be best for both of them, stay out of sight for now, and maybe, just maybe, save it for another time.

It was funny, for how long Arthur's head hurted after this event. Even after one week it hadn't gone away! Whenever Arthur asked about it Francis only told him the smallest amount because telling the whole story might really annoy him. He would probably scold things at them like "Why didn't you stop me from drinking it?!" or "We didn't do anything did we?".

One day Francis wanted to take Arthur with him on a walk sadly he was unable to go just with Arthur because Alfred really HAD to go with them. At least that was what he kept saying, in the end the both just had to deal with the fact that they weren't going to have a peaceful walk, alone with Arthur. Even so Francis tried to stay positive and took Arthur's hand gently in his.

"Isn't this amazing Arthur?" Before Arthur even could response to that question Alfred jumped at the two of them, giving them a rather awkward group hug.

"Ehehe… Of cooourse it is Fraaaancis." Alfred said, trying to hide the slight annoyance in his voice, which to tell the truth, pleased Francis. Francis sighed deeply when suddenly an idea poppet inside his head.

"Oh! I'll be right back mon Cheri!" Francis smiled as he ran even further inside the park and started picking flowers. Most where daisies since there weren't many other flowers growing around. He started to make a flower crown because he was in a romantic mood a few weeks he had to work at the French borders, which was most of the time around 6 o'clock in the evening. Alfred chuckled as he saw Francis wandering away and took his chance to flirt with Arthur… Again. Francis returned with a nicely braided flower crown just in time and would hope to please Arthur with it.

"Oh mon cheri~ This will make you look just magnifique! Let me just-" He tried to put it on Arthur's head but the British Nation hit it out of Francis' hands.

"Don't touch me, you dirty wanker!" Francis was incredibly disappointed that Arthur rejected what he made for him. Then they noticed Ludwig walking their way, pushing a stroller. Since they were living in Germany for quite some time now they did notice that Ludwig actually didn't live that far away from them. Yes the way to the baby shower seemed very long, but that was because everyone was silent and nervous about meeting this new – whatever she represented – child. Francis walked over and wanted to take a look at Bella when suddenly heard Ludwig whispered something to him.

"Maybe you should try and take him zo a romantic place." Francis looked up "Nohoho~ that's a great idea! Like a restaurant under the starry sky at a cloudless night and the moon shining high. Some wine and delicious food~…! Merci, Ludwig!" Arthur walked over too as Francis looked at the little girl.

"Isn't she stupéfiant? Like a little flower!" Francis said.

"If you two are careful you may hold her." Ludwig spoke softly, not as intimidating as he normally was. Francis carefully held the delicate being in his arms as Arthur was taken away for a moment.

"You are hurting the poor Country by saying no and scolding him all the time… Maybe you need to give him a chance. I know that he's a pervert, but you really should." Ludwig said, Arthur was a little surprised and a bit annoyed by what he said. He didn't expect something that considerate to come from this rough man. Maybe parenthood and being with that Italian was effecting him.

"It's not that simple you know, if I just go out with Francis then HE will-…" Arthur was cut off as Alfred approached them.

"Hey there A! What are you doing dude?" He said loudly.

"Oh god…" Arthur sighed as the other Country wrapped his strong arms around him. Alfred quickly let go off of Arthur, blinked his eyes a few times at the sight of Bella, which Francis held in his arms and was immediately looking at the baby girl.

"Awww! I want to see her to! I still need to get used to the fact of you and Feli being parents!" Ludwig laughed slightly, a deep and strong laugh which was rather creepy since Ludwig didn't laugh often. Once again Ludwig leaned closer to Arthur as soon as Alfred had left to go and see Bella and started to whisper again.

"Normally I wouldn't help people with these kind of issues… Nor do I have much help to offer about it. But you aren't ugly England. Let's just say that France does like you for real, which has only happened once before and you know how that ended. And when he does love someone, he tries to put his own feelings aside to make the other happy. Secretly… Alfred also has an eye on you, in case you haven't found out yet." Ludwig smirked, leaning back and watching proudly how the two guys reacted calmly over the sight of the baby. Francis smiled happily at the sight of the child and both Arthur and Alfred could tell that something was a bit off. He had never been like this around children. He smiled at the two and his smile was almost… sad?

"Isn't she just gorgeous, like an angel?" Francis cooed as he looked back at the baby. Francis would act pretty weird around children lately… Yet he had this, almost motherly, instinct inside of him. Arthur turned back to look at Ludwig and blushed madly.

"You don't have to tell me that! I already know… But how am I supposed to choose? I-I mean if I was into that of course, which I'm not! Don't get the wrong idea!" Arthur said, blinking his eyes rapidly. Ludwig sighed deeply and a rare but friendly smile appeared over the German's lips.

"Maybe you should let them choice for you. Go after your heart. Love finds each other and isn't really a decision though. If you are made for one of these you will eventually fall in love with them alone and then done! The decision will be made. France waned you on a daze… But he doesn't dare to ask you because he knows you will say no. What if YOU will be the one to ask him for once?" Arthur sighed deeply and gazed at the two guys he cared about.

"That's kind of the problem, if I go out with one of them, the other will surely get jealous and… Wait, why am I even telling YOU this?" Arthur frowned and shook his head. He knew that he was actually telling him things that had already happened. "Never mind, just forget I ever said anything to you."

Francis came back to them and gave Bella back to Ludwig. He smiled at the two, a new kind of emotion in his eyes.

"Well, we should go, mon Cheri! I have a surprise for you~!" Francis said and pulled Arthur with him by his arm.

"Hey dudes, wait up! I want to come too you know!" Alfred yelled as he hurried after the two countries. Francis rolled his eyes as Alfred ran after them, why did that American have to tag along? He planned on taking Arthur out for lunch, he wouldn't be able to have dinner with him like he had imagined because he had to work tonight, but it was still something. He got an idea an started running faster, out of the park and into the streets of the German city, dragging Arthur along.

"Ow! You wank-… You're hurting me! Let me go!" Arthur yelled, he didn't call him names because he thought of what Ludwig had said earlier. Maybe he was being a little too harsh on them.

"Hey dudes! Don't go so fast! I can't keep up like this! Hey! Wait up!" Alfred yelled as he struggled to keep track of the other two Countries. 'That's the point!' Francis thought and went a bit faster and eventually Alfred stopped running. His friend – since somewhere Alfred still felt like a friend – had disappeared in the streets and he was exhausted of the chase. Francis pulled Arthur in a restaurant where they finally stopped running.

"What the hell Francis?! What was that good for?!" Arthur panted as he pulled his arm back.

"I wanted to have lunch with you alone mon Cheri" Francis said after he caught his breath. Arthur rolled his eyes and patted the Frenchman's shoulder. Really? Couldn't he just walk a little… Slower? Or explain to Alfred that he wanted to have dinner al-… Wait a second, even if Francis would have explained that to Alfred it wouldn't have made any difference. These two never listened to one another… Let alone to himself.

"Oh Francis. You are so dragging when you want something." Arthur exclaimed while Francis smiled as his long, blonde, tied back hair waved in the wind. He bow as he gestured Arthur to go inside first like a real gentleman. And so did Arthur. The restaurant was nothing out of the ordinary, it looked rather simple, but also cosy in a way. They took a seat by the window and Francis glanced at the bouquet of roses at the table, oh how much he had missed these colourful flowers.

An awkward silence filled the place, as if everybody started whispering as soon as they had entered the small restaurant. The silence was devening and both Nations were wondering if it was just their mind playing tricks on them or that it actually was this silent. An old couple stared at them as if they had done something wrong, it felt like their eyes were burning in their skin. Damn, it felt these old lads really couldn't get their eyes of you nowadays.

Francis quickly tried to get Arthur's attention by giving him the menu card and his blue eyes looked at him in an intense way as if he was telling him "Don't stare at old couples!". He could have come up with that himself, but anyway, why wasn't he allowed to stare at them while they also stared at him!

"You're ridiculous…" He muttered and rolled his eyes towards the menu card, searching for something he might like. The card looked quite fancy compared to the restaurant itself, it had cute little flowers on the sides and the dishes were written down with elegant calligraphy lettering.

"Mon Cheri?" Arthur noticed Francis concerned look and he could make sense that he was actually asking him something. No, instead of asking "What is wrong Arthur?" Francis just gave him the are-you-okay-or-is-something-wrong-look.

"What is it Francis?" He sighed, peeking from underneath the menu towards Francis, oh god, he looked simply adorable with that almost innocent look on his face. As if he was trying to make Arthur just pinch his adorable cheeks right here and right now.

"Uhm… You seem a bit… Tense. Is something wrong darling?" Arthur bit his under lip, Francis sounded way to cute when he was worried about him, it was almost irresistible.

"N-Nothing really… What are you going to order?" Arthur quickly said, trying to talk about another topic. Yes, there was something wrong, but he didn't want to talk about that right now… And especially not right here… With Francis.

"Oh! I think I'll take the Maultaschen." God, how could he even say that name! Seriously, Germans really give their dishes hard names… Not to mention that France does the same… And Spain… And… Well, let's just say that a lot of Countries give their dishes difficult names.

"Well, never heard about that before, but sounds… Interesting?" While the two emerald eyes drifted back towards the card his eyes fell on a name he was able to pronounce compared to all the others. "Schnitzel. I'll take the schnitzel."

"Do you really think you'll be able to eat that whole 'schnitzel'?" Francis asked teasingly. Oh come on, he was just trying to be nice, why was he even teasing him?

"Where was that for?!" Arthur snapped, he wanted to slap Francis in the face like he always used to do but immediately remembered the words Ludwig told him and decided that it wasn't a very good idea. Frog.

"Honhonhon." And… Everyone stared at Francis as soon as he did that awkward laugh and Arthur felt like shrinking into one. "It's just, schnitzels are very big here in Germany! They aren't the kind of schnitzels you are used to!"

"Quite it Francis! I'm not in the mood for this, right now." Just quite the fuzzing and get to the point Arthur! Ugh, why couldn't he just talk normally to Francis in these kind of situations. Was it because he really was starting to feel embarrassed in such a crowded place when being with the Frenchman? But what if Francis would become his partner in the end? What?! Oh come on Arthur! You can't seriously think that! You can't seriously choose for the one that has been your enemy for so many damn years! But wait… He was also very caring wasn't he? When he was ill, or feeling down and… Had he ever done something for Francis? Not really… Well he did bake some scones but Francis didn't really seem… to like them. He did eat them though! But only to please Arthur. Because really, his scones were like poison.

Lucky a waitress came and disturbed the difficult thought. If it he hadn't snapped out of it he would probably have slapped himself in the face… Which would probably would cause even more attention. Arthur told what they wanted and the waitress noted them down before going back to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with cutlery… The cutlery looked quite cheap but that didn't matter, as long as the food would taste good.

"Oops…" Just as Arthur was about to pick his knife up for whatever reason, it fell out of his hand. He sighed and bow down to the ground to grab it just when Arthur was about to grab his knife Francis made the same movement and they intertwined their hands.

At first they didn't notice it until their eyes drifted towards their intertwined hands back towards each other's faces, they met each other's eyes. And both their hearts skipped a beat or two. They stayed like that for a while just sitting there and gazing into each other's eyes, not even noticing when their cheeks flushed pure red. Their heart started to beat twice as fast and the two Nations tried to think about something else by laughing it off. They quickly turned their heads away from one another, but they still held each other's hands firmly.

After a while their food was finally brought to them and the exact same moment a child walked inside with his mother and Francis' eyes immediately where caught by the sight. His expression turned indescribable sad, the poor Nation, something had been off those past few… weeks?

"F-Francis?! Why do you keep looking at children so much lately?!" Arthur asked a little curious. Yes he was curious, don't tell me you wouldn't get curious when the same thing keeps happening for so many weeks? "Everybody has an opinion about what you should do, but the only person that knows the best what to do are you." Francis sighed deeply and quickly looked back at Arthur and blinked a few times.

"Huh? O-oh nothing, hehe, don't mind it." He said but Arthur shook his head.

"No! Something's wrong, please Francis. I care about you, please, you can tell me." Arthur said and placed his hand over Francis' once again.

"Well… It's, lately I've just had this feeling. And especially now with Bella, I just feel like I want a little child of my own." Francis murmured and looked down at their intertwined hands on the table. Arthur blinked a few times, he had no idea. "I know it's not possible… But I just I can't help it."

Arthur blinked his eyes a few times. He felt pretty sorry for Francis and he really understood what he meant. After all, they had been alone for so long and since most of the Countries were breaking the rules now by having kids of their own, it was possible.

"Can you imagine? A child of your own, of your flesh and blood at that of the one you love the most. You need to teach it things, look after it and protect it!" Francis laughed but as soon as he saw Arthur's expression his smile disappeared and he sighed sadly. "It is just a dream that is never going to come true…" Arthur looked slightly down.

"Never say never Francis…" Arthur sighed before he put his other hand at the shoulder of his best friend. "It will be alright… I promise. I think most of the Countries have been suffering from this lately. Even I. But for you it's getting really hard. " Francis nodded slightly.

"Qui mon Cheri… I just wish it could come true." Arthur smiled sadly.

"Come here you…" And he showed his soft side by standing up, walking over to Francis and pulling him in for a hug. Francis started to smile again as he hugged his friend back. At least he had Arthur. Who did care about him.

"Thanks Arthur… I really don't know what I should have to do without you…"

The day passed smoothly and Francis worked just like always at the borders and so the next day when suddenly that night a new car appeared in front of the border and it was in a hurry.

As the car came closer he recognized the people inside the car, it were Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Bella and Rome. He went over to his two colleagues.

"Hey, why don't you take a break? I'll stay here on guard." They exchanged looks and shrugged, then went to a building a bit away from there. The car pulled over and Francis walked up to it.

"Bonjour~! Now we're even, right Luddy? You can go on, au revoir~!" Francis opened the gates for them and the car crossed the border. The rest of his shift just went as usual and he went back home afterwards.

Some months passed and the seasons changed. It was a rainy autumn afternoon and Francis and Alfred were fighting over Arthur again. They had been the past months but this time it was really bad.

"I'm telling you to stay the FUCK away from him dude!" Alfred took a few intimidating steps closer to Francis and took a moment to think of something more intimidating but as soon as he wanted to open his mouth Francis started to shout back at him.

"Non! You need to leave him alone you imbécil!" Francis shouted and took a few steps back.

"Well I WON'T so back off you smelly frog!" The American shouted and hit Francis in the face.

"No way you fat brainless idiot!" Francis shouted and hit Alfred back. "You know, we were friends once, right? What happened? That's long gone now isn't it? You even forgot that I used to raise you together with Arthur!"

Alfred burned with anger now and took a strong step forwards. How dare he say that to him?!

"You know what?! Arthur will never like you! I mean just look at you, you have been fighting all the time with him! You start flirting with every boy and girl you see! And you couldn't even protect Jeanne let alone Arthur! You just allowed her to burn at the stake to ashes! And noooo, there was nothing you did to save her but pray!" Alfred scolded. Francis' body turned stone cold and he felt his heart sting, normally he wouldn't have cared about his words, but the last words came as blow to the stomach. His… Jeanne… Every time somebody talked about her he felt like crying. It was true… Everything he said was true. And he looked down.

"Yeah! Just be embarrassed because you aren't even trust worthy!" Arthur who had kind of been watching how this fight would unpack took a firm step forwards, his expression turning fierce and cautionary.

"Alfred stop." He said calmly but Alfred didn't even listen to Arthur's words and just continued scolding.

"You know what dude?! You aren't even worth him! So just go crying in a corner! And think about all the things you've done wrong in life!" He was pushed away, at first Alfred couldn't make sense of what was happening until he realised that Arthur was actually standing right in front of him. He was protecting Francis and never had he seen Arthur this angry. His teeth were tightly clasped against each other, his eyes literally spat fire and his hands were formed to fists.

"ALFRED STOP!" Arthur screamed and took a few steps closer to Arthur.

"A-Arthur…?" Alfred stuttered, he seemed just as flabbergasted as Francis was.

"That is enough! Stop scolding at Francis you fucking wanker! If there has been somebody who has been there the most for me then it was Francis! Yes we fought a lot in the past but that changed through the years and we became friends. We have been through so much together and he even showed me a softer side of him. So stop scolding at him dammit! I'm getting seriously ill of you! Francis is just trying to make the best out of it. He's even trying to stop the fights, but you always start! You lure it! This is the reason why I have had so much trouble with talking to you lately! You're just being a jerk! And…" He glanced at Francis with a sweet smile and Francis' heart melted, never had he seen Arthur look at him that way. "Because I love him…" Francis smiled surprised as he softly put his hand in front of his lips, he was even trying to blink back some tears.

"Oh Arthur…" Soft whispers escaped his lips as several tears left his sky-blue eyes. The American looked down, his face without emotion, he didn't even seem sad at first but as soon as he started to talk there was disappointment in his voice.

"So… You chose for him in the end…" It didn't even sound like a question as Alfred knew the answer.

"Yes." He glanced back at Francis who now had burst into tears of joy. And Alfred sighed deeply, now trying to hold back tears, the poor guy, he saw it coming but still, now the moment was there it just didn't feel right.

"Okay then…" And he ran upstairs, none of them even being able to stop him.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted. But it was too late, someone put his hand on his shoulder and Arthur turned around a little confused at first to see Francis' sky-blue eyes.

"You really meant everything you just said?" A dark blush came across Arthur's cheeks, he had just made his decision. And yet, he was almost unable to believe it.

"But… Why would you choose for someone like me? I flirt a lot with other people, we fight a lot, we-…"

"I don't care Francis! Because no matter what, you are always very trust worthy to your true loves… And I believe in you." Francis choked back some tears and smiled sadly, yet he seemed more happy than ever before.

"And I can't even protect you." Francis mumbled, avoiding Arthur's eyes, he was afraid for what might be coming.

"Oh Francis… You really don't have to protect me to get my love! I love you anyway! No matter what!" Francis eyes widened, tears flowing down his cheeks as if he was trying to make a river when suddenly the most beautiful laugh escaped his lips and he ran into the arms of the male he loved. Now, he was finally able to kiss Arthur the way he had always wanted it, no it wasn't just that it was a kiss on the lips, but it was a kiss out of true love. Arthur had made his choice… And he wanted Francis.

Alfred ran out of the living room and up to the attic, he needed some space right now. He locked the door and sat down between several boxes that were never unpacked since they moved here. He swallowed and tried to keep it in, but the burning tears just started to flow. The drops fell on the floorboards like the rain outside. He sobbed and cried for a long time before he finally calmed down slightly, his gaze fell on the boxes and he opened one. Inside was a little dress that looked like it was a kid's size. Alfred recognized the piece of clothing, it was his when he was little.

"I wore this when I was still so small… Back when Arthur still loved me…" He started crying again and he could feel his heart ache, he wished he could just turn back time, back to those happy times. Where did it go wrong? When did Arthur stop loving him? What did he do wrong? If only he could make up for his mistakes. He put down the piece of clothing and opened another box. Inside were more clothes, but those were bigger.

"Was this when it started…? When I became independent…" A few more teardrops left the corners of his eyes while he stared at these clothes, memories coming back. "Arthur and Francis… They look so happy together…" He whimpered. And again more memories hit his thought, of how they became friends, always were together, danced and gave presents. How they always slept next to each other and how Arthur comforted him at stormy nights. He started to feel worse. He knew the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't have and he shouldn't want him.

After a while Alfred finally stood up and wiped his tears away, his eyes hurted just as much as his heart. Arthur had been the first person he met… But of course… Francis and Arthur knew each other longer. Alfred sighed deeply as he stood up. He needed to go away and easy his mind, so he did. He took the backdoor and ran away from the house but no matter where he ran, everywhere were memories of Arthur, so in the end he just ended up in the park and curled up at the bench. He started to cry even more, why?! Why was he even crying?! Arthur was happy right? Right?! And yet again, he felt guilty of the terrible things he'd said to Francis back there. Why was he even scolding about Jeanne, while knowing she had meant the world to him?!

Alfred was getting soaked by the rain and he sat with his legs pulled up against his chest. He was cold and the hurt, but that's what he deserved after what he had said to Francis. How could he have been so heartless, saying those horrible, horrible things.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have said that. I didn't mean it… I'm so, so sorry…" He sobbed when suddenly a warm hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched and turned around with a gasp. To his fear it was Francis standing behind him with a strangely concerned expression on his face. "F-Francis! I…"

"Shht, it's alright." Alfred stood up and walked over to Francis and fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry! I should have never…!" Francis was as soaked as he was, why was he outside anyway?

"W-what are you doing here?" His sweet voice said. Damn, he didn't deserve that sweet voice after that fight. "You weren't in your room so me and Britain went looking for you. We've been searching for over an hour for you!"

"R-Really?" Where they really that worried about him?

"Oui! Now let's go inside before we catch a cold…" Francis said with a warm smile. Why was he being so nice? Wasn't he mad? Alfred wiped his face, wet from the rain and his tears.

"You found him! Thank god!" Arthur said as he returned home, drenched, and saw Francis and Alfred were there. Alfred had a blanket pulled around him and stared at Arthur but immediately looked away. He couldn't. He couldn't look into those green emeralds that in the end didn't belong to him. His mouth changed and he stared down as he tried to hold back his tears once again. He was a hero! Heroes don't cry.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm so terribly sorry. I-I shouldn't have… Shouldn't have said such terrible words." Alfred whimpered and again he burst into tears, he wished he hadn't start crying again, not right in front of Arthur! Arthur looked at Francis and back at Arthur and they both pulled him in for a hug. And they stayed like that for a while until Alfred had started to calm down a bit and no more tears were left to be shed.

"I… I am going to sleep now. I am tired." He muttered. His eyes were red from crying, just as his nose and his cheeks. He sighed deeply while standing up and went without saying 'goodnight' to his room.

A few months passed and it became November. Alfred had been a bit depressed since Arthur and Francis got together but he had been trying not to let the other's notice. He just felt kind of… Like a fifth wheel on the wagon. Francis and Arthur already slept in the same room after a few weeks, which saddened him even more. He just felt like he wasn't loved by anybody, Francis and Arthur sure said they cared about him but they obviously cared way more about each other.

Alfred decided to go out for a stroll, he just couldn't stand being inside all the time anymore. He put on his boots and coat and he wrapped Arthur's scarf around his neck. He went outside and met with the cold air, he pulled up the scarf to his nose and put his hands in his pockets. The scarf had Arthur's scent in it and it just somehow made him feel comfortable, such a familiar scent.

He went to the park and sat down on a snow covered bench. He watched the couples who were ice-skating on the frozen pond and couldn't hold back a smile that curled his lips. It was such a lovely winter scene which made him kind of happy and kind of sad at the same time.

After a while he started to feel cold and he decided to go home. He got up and walked down the path when he suddenly noticed a familiar figure standing up ahead. Blond, wavy hair, light brown winter coat, a small pair of glasses on the tip of his nose hiding away the most beautiful violet eyes.

It took Alfred a moment to realize who he really was looking at. The memories slowly flowing back, one by one, piece by piece. How could he have forgotten, such an important person! Alfred just started running and smiling and laughing and crying and embraced him as he felt love flow through him.

"Matthew!" Alfred said but the scarf muffled his voice, so he pulled it off and threw it away. "Matthew! Matthew, Matthew, Matthew!" It was all he could bring out as he held every piece of him as close as possible, taking in his warmth and scent and softness.

"A-Alfred!"

"Matthew! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in jail!" Alfred said as he looked him in the eyes, still with his arms around him.

"Well, I was, but as time went by, the guards stopped bringing food for me. They only brought a meal for my cellmate, but he never ate anything anyway, so I ate it. They didn't bring me to the phycologist anymore and it seemed like they had forgotten about me, like always. And a few days ago I just walked out, they didn't even notice me at all. I went to Francis' house but no one was there so I went to Berlin after hearing that you were living in Germany. But when I came there, there was no sign of any of you. So instead I just called Germany, how could I even forget that! I was so excited to hear that he and Italy had a baby. They really deserve it. Bella was her name if I'm correct? They no longer lived in Germany, I was a little confused at first but they did know where you lived so they told me. And here I am!" Matthew said in his soft voice. Alfred hugged him again.

"I missed you so much Matthew! Please never leave again!"

"A-Alfred… I won't." He said and hugged him back. "You're so cold, let's go inside somewhere." Matthew whispered. Alfred nodded and took his hand and they left the park, the scarf being lifted and blown away by the wind to be forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone. XD Sorry for this chapter being rather, I don't know with many events? I'll explain a few things first I guess. I also think that parenting would make Ludwig softer so that's why he's very OOC when near Bella. This chapter contain some shocking events though. But I did already warn for self-harm and gore... and mpreg... which means fanbabies._ Please review~! ^^

_Nikolaj - Bulgaria_

_Jett - Australia_

_Jayden - New Zealand_

_Katyusha - Ukraine_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"_We must all suffer one of two things: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret or disappointment." ~ Jim Rohn_

The first thing they did was walking to a nearby cafe where both took a drink. Alfred couldn't take his eyes of Matthew the entire time it had just been… Too long. Too long since he last saw him. Matthew smiled sweetly as he took a small sip from the hot chocolate he ordered. He sighed in relief, he has missed these kind of tastes, in jail they always gave him water and some kind of food of which he didn't even know what it was.

"Why are you crying?" Matthew smiled as he glanced into the other's eyes. For the first time Alfred didn't interrupt him, he loved every single word Matthew said, and listened to it with all his heart.

"Because… Pretty much things have been happening lately… And I've been very depressed lately." Alfred looked away, avoiding any eye contact. "Arthur has chosen for Francis." Alfred mumbled. Matthew blinked his eyes a few times. Even though he had expected Arthur to end up with one of them it was kind of a blow to the mind that it wasn't Alfred. A bit of guilt immediately flew over him and he opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh Alfred…" He placed an arm on Alfred's shoulder trying to comfort his friend in a way. "I am so sorry that you couldn't follow your heart."

"No…" Alfred immediately answered.

"Hu?" Matthew's eyes widened, did he just say no? Was he not allowed to feel sorry for him?

"I said no." Alfred said and shrugged. A long silence followed as if Alfred was trying to think of what to say. "Because my heart already belongs to someone else. And that person… That person is you." Matthew blinked his eyes a few times as a wide smile appeared over his lips, his hand slowly reached his lips and he nodded happily as if he was trying to say that he loved him too. "Yes, Matthew Williams. I think I love you. First I was so confused… I had mixed feelings and couldn't explain them… I thought that I saw you as a brother, like I always did. But as time passed that became harder. And never could I forget that you was there and stayed by my side all the time in the hospital dude… When you left… My heart broke. How could I have forgotten such a special person like you?! But now you are back I feel whole again and… Oh Matthew, I am so deeply, passionately in love with you…" For once the American sounded shy and Matthew had to admit that it was kind of cute hearing him like this.

The Canadian was silent for a few seconds until he realised that tears had started to fall from his eyes because someone was finally noticing him. He immediately paid the drinks, stood up and took Alfred's hand in his while he ran outside towards the park at the other side of the road again. And there, by the bench they'd met again under the willow Matthew jumped into Alfred's arms.

Alfred didn't let go and so did Matthew. They stayed like that for a while and it was as if time had stopped. A small smile formed over his lips, the most sweetest smile he had ever pulled off. He took a few steps back so he was able to glance into those beautiful blue eyes again and whisper the words he had always wanted to say.

"I thought you'd never say it…" The Canadian spoke while he made a small nod with his knees. A soft wind blew across them and they shivered. "Maybe it's the best if we go home now, it's freezing."

"Yes… But uhm…" Alfred's words got caught in his throat and another silence filled the place. Matthew blinked his eyes a few times in confusion and nodded.

"What is it Alfred?" A soft voice said, and became one with the sound of the wind. His friend put his weight on one leg and swallowed deeply. He put his arm behind his neck as if he was trying to keep it in balance.

"Uhm…" More silence. Come on Alfred, what are you doing?! You're making this whole situation even more awful! He sighed once more and straightened his whole body squishing his hands into fists. He softly leaned closer and pressed his lips shyly against that of the other male. And immediately all the ice was melted with warmth. He forgot the snow around him and so the cold and for once he and Matthew were the only people exist. It might have been an awkward hug but none of them didn't really mind.

After some time they pulled back from the kiss and without saying anything they went back home to escape the cold, walking back all the way hand in hand. Even though it was freezing, both just felt an indescribable warmth inside of them.

When they arrived at the house, Alfred opened the door and they hung up their coats. They walked into the living room where Arthur and Francis were watching TV.

"Hey, you're back. Where did you go Alfred?" Arthur asked without looking up.

"I went to the park, and you'll never guess who I ran into there!" Alfred responded as he held Matthew's hand and Francis looked at him.

"Mattheau!" Francis jumped up.

"Who?" Arthur frowned and Francis slapped him, – don't worry it's normal for them to hit each other – Arthur was acting as if he was almost falling asleep.

"Mattheau Williams! Canada!" Francis said and spread his arms to pull his friend in for a hug. Oh, how much he had missed his darling Matthew.

"Oh… I am so glad to see you again mon ami! …Oh mondieur! You are ice cold! Wait! I'll grab some blankets and give you two some good tea!" Francis said and rushed through the house to grab everything they needed. Arthur decided to help them and even though he wasn't a born cook he could make the most delicious tea! He rushed to the kitchen to warm up the water.

Alfred and Matthew sat down on the couch, still holding each other's hand and gazing into each other's eyes followed by their heads leaning against each other. Arthur smiled happily at the sight from out the kitchen. Alfred was finally happy again and had what he wanted. He had found his love in Matthew just like Arthur had found his love in Francis. Now everyone was happy and there would be no more fights about their love towards each other. Things could only get better from here on!

Francis returned to the living room with the blankets for the two Countries. He walked in on Alfred and Matthew sharing a kiss.

"Daww! Vous êtes mignon~! Papa France is so proud!" Francis said as he gave them the blankets and ruffled Matthew's hair.

"Ne dites pas de choses comme ça!" Matthew said and blushed.

"Je suis désolé." Francis chuckled.

"Hey don't start talking gibberish now!" Alfred said.

"Alfred, it's not gibberish, it's French." Matthew said.

"Yeah, yeah, call it whatever you want." Arthur walked in with tea for the four of them. Matthew explained everything while they drank their tea.

"Well you're back just in time! Tomorrow is the world meeting." Arthur said.

The next morning they woke up earlier. Their morning went normal, they went downstairs, Francis made their breakfast while Arthur their tea. And after they finished their meal they went to the car outside to go to the Brussel for their meeting. Countries travel fast but for some reason today went a little slower than normal. Of course they were the first, they always were the ones to open the session but still, they were later than normal.

Francis and Arthur sat alone and Alfred sat for the first time next to Matthew. He gazed into his eyes lovingly until the other Countries arrived. First Gilbert of course who was always perfectly on time. He walked way to confident, it was almost annoying.

"The Awesome me arrived! Kesesese!" He was followed by happy and beautiful little Elyse and behind her walked the mysterious and enchanting vampire Vladimir. After them Kiku and Heracles arrived, followed by Yao, Hwan Yong, Ivan and Peter. The meeting room became full as all Countries arrived. The last ones to arrive were Ludwig, Feliciano, Bella, Lovino and Antonio. And wait… Was that… Was Lovino pregnant? Francis sighed deeply and quickly looked away and Arthur was the only one to notice it.

"Wow! Dude! Since when did you get so fat?!" Alfred said and Arthur immediately nudged him in his chest with his elbow forcefully. Antonio explained that Lovino was pregnant and after that everybody sat down and Alfred walked over to the chalkboard and started drawing.

"Now… Let the hero do his work!" Francis groaned in frustration and jumped out of his chair.

"Hey, why should YOU be the one in charge here?!" Alfred accidentally made a big scratch as he got startled by Francis.

"Aww dude! Now my drawing is ruined!"

"Nohoho! As if it was alright before!"

"Dude did you ju-…!"

"Will you two stop it already?! We're here for serious business! You wankers can fight as long as you want when we're finished here." Arthur complained.

"But A! He started it! Don't get mad at me for it!"

"Non! That hamburger cramming idiot started it first! He should not be in charge of the meeting!" Francis and Alfred argued.

"Shut the hell up! You, sit down! You, get back to the point!" Ludwig shouted. Everybody was startled and once again it was quite in the meeting hall. Alfred sighed deeply, looked around the room and started drawing on the board again.

"Alrighty! Since we have two more Countries… Well… Something close to that, we need to make more World plans first!" Alfred pointed at the board to a picture of Vladimir and Elizaveta and stared at the two growling Nations in the back of the room. "Hungary and Romania need to stop fighting over Transy! We all know who got her in the end." Elizaveta was getting pretty angry and started pulling Elyse's arm and Vladimir immediately pulled his daughter back.

"What?! But that's not fair! Elyse lived with me several years ago because this Filthy Dog and Prussia couldn't take care of the poor darling because they were way to busy!" Eliza shouted and pulled Elyse into her arms.

"No! She's mine now you filthy cat! She's my own flesh and blood!" The two had always hated each other. There was only one time that they really did agree with one another and that was when Gilbert was expecting Elyse. Vladimir sighed and turned his head towards Alfred. "And please, call her by name, her name is Elyse. We prefer not to refer to her as Province."

"Stop pulling my awesome arms! You are ripping me apart!" Elyse wailed.

"Stop pulling my Awesome daughter!" Gilbert shouted as he got between them. Alfred sighed deeply and after lots of arguing they came to the decision that Elyse would be living with her parents and not with Elizaveta. Did it really get this far that Countries started fighting over each other's children as well? Then Ivan stood up with a big grin on his face.

"Next, you, you and you should get out and give Germany to Russia!" He said as he pointed at the Countries he shared the Country with. "Da? Okay, it's settled then!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold on a second you wanker! We are not going anywhere!"

"Qui! Indeed! You move your frozen derrière out!" Francis agreed as he moved his hands towards the door.

"Yeah dude! Take your communism and get out!" The four Countries started to argue.

"Hey… I am still here… Can I say something about it?" Matthew said as he pointed his hand in the air but like always was ignored. Kumajirou was like always looking up at him and asking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, Kumachacha-san…" Canada sighed as he laid his head down on Kumajirou. Ludwig watched a little disturbed and slammed his hand at the table while also he started to shout

"Wait! Why don't you all just move out!" Ludwig suggested. Everyone stared at him like he had just told that pigs could fly. The Countries started arguing again, about who should be in charge of Ludwig. They went on for a while when suddenly a squeaky voice was heard.

"PWASTAAA!" Everybody turned their head to look at little Bella on Feliciano's lap. Veneciano apologised for her and left the meeting room with her. After that they continued going on about several problems when they were suddenly interrupted again. This time Lovino fell over and Antonio panicked, yelling that he wasn't breathing. Yao went over to the Italian and checked him.

"One of the babies is pushing to much pressure on his body, we've got to push him down!" Yao said and tried everything he could to save him. Arthur, without noticing, was holding on tightly to Francis' hand. Squeezing it as he and the other Countries watched in horror.

After a while the baby was back in place and Lovino started to breath softly inhale and exhale again. Everyone sighed in relief when suddenly Antonio's expression turned shocked.

"He's bleeding!" Antonio stuttered.

"His water broke! We need to take immediate actions! The hospital is too far away, we need to do it here!" Yao shouted. Antonio nodded and laid Lovino gently down on the ground whose face was twisted in pain. Antonio blamed himself, how come that he didn't notice that Lovino had been in pain this whole time. Was he really that good with coping with it? He slowly sat next to him and took the boy's hand in his and Lovino immediately squashed in it as he got back to consciousness. Arthur could no longer watch this and stood up from his seat as Antonio and Yao kept talking to Lovino.

"E-Everyone! Give them some privacy! Let's all go to the hall!" Alfred nodded at Arthur and stood up opening the door.

"Y-Yeah… Let the hero handle this!" He and Arthur directed everyone out of the meeting hall. It would be a terrible idea to move Lovino now so instead they moved. Everyone was brought to another nearby room, even though they wanted to continue the meeting so badly there, they were unable to. The minutes passed and the mood kept growing even uncomfortable.

After a while they stopped talking about the meeting and Arthur just made tea for everyone. Because in that room was a kitchen so deal with it. Feliciano was curled up in the corner of the room with Bella in his arms, he was crying and had no idea what to do, he wanted to go and help his older brother so badly.

Ludwig kneeled next to him and hugged his family and Feliciano burst into tears at the agonizing screams of Lovino. Francis was curled up against Arthur, even though Arthur was definitely the uke Francis had some of these traits as well. Especially when it was about children. Matthew was noticed by Alfred who hugged him all the time and started to hum a soft lullaby. The screams sent down shivers on most of the Countries.

"I… I can no longer take this!" Italy cried as he handed Bella over to Ludwig and ran out of the room towards his brother. After a while it was done but they heard Antonio screaming instead. Ludwig and Alfred rushed to the other room to go and see what was wrong. They tried to calm Antonio down but it didn't help at all, they were just making it worse. They looked at each other and Alfred sighed deeply.

"Yeah dudes… We had to pull him away from Lovino…" Antonio started scolding and shouting at them as they pulled him away from his soulmate and as he was dragged to the other room. He immediately stopped crying and rushed towards a chair, grabbed a pillow off it and rushed to the nearest corner of the room to lull in. Was he losing his mind?! It was a damn pillow he was holding, not a child or anything?! Francis could no longer see his friend like this and as the curiosity started to burn inside him and walked over to him.

"Hey Toni, are you okay? W-What are you doing, mon ami?" The Spaniard creepily turned his face towards Francis. His face had a creepy smile which no one had ever seen on his face before.

"Isn't Lovi just the cutest little boy?" He asked as he slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"U-Uhm… Antonio… That's a pillow… Lovino is-…" Before Francis could continue he was interrupted by Antonio who sounded still way to calm for this situation.

"No! No… This is Romano, can't you see?" Antonio smiled happily as he held out the pillow to Francis, showing him "Romano". Francis almost started crying, seeing his best friend like this totally broke him. He took the pillow, put it somewhere down on the ground and hunched down to hug his friend.

"Antoine… Lovi is gone, please stop acting like this… You are scaring me!" France said softly.

"Bastard…" Antonio suddenly said.

"Hu?" Francis pulled away from the hug to see the furious expression on Antonio's face. "That fucking Bastard! How dare he leaves us like that?! I need him!" Antonio yelled angrily. Arthur stood up as he saw France expression and walked over to Antonio to put his hand on his shoulder.

"… Antonio…" Antonio immediately shook his hand off and started shouting again and Arthur and Francis slowly started to back away at the scary and terrible sight of this. He shouted, punched the wall and more shouting and crying followed. After that the most terrible things they could think about happened to Antonio happened. He took a knife they used from the table and pointed it at everyone.

"Spain calm down!" Gilbert said and to everyone's horror Antonio started to chop his fingers. Four fingers fell of his hand after that, two from each one. "Spain! Stop it!" Gilbert shouted and ran towards him but Antonio just kicked him away started to cut himself even more. After Antonio stung his own stomach and coughed up some blood Francis rushed over to him and slammed the knife out of his hands onto the ground. He grabbed his best friend by both shoulders to look right into his eyes, begging.

"Please mon ami… It doesn't have to end this way!" Gilbert shook his head, stood up from the ground and took Antonio in a strong grip, just like Francis. That was the moment that Antonio burst into a thousands of tears because he had just lost the most important person in his life. He screamed, he shouted and he cried until he slowly started to calm down and only his whimpering was heard. Why was he even crying? Because tears wouldn't bring Lovi back.

Antonio fell onto his knees and as soon as he tried to hurt himself even more his best friends started to hug him. Francis started to cry slightly as well, he hated it to see his friend like this. The one Antonio loved so badly had sacrificed himself for their children.

"Please don't do this Spain. Please stop hurting you… That is so un-awesome! Y-You are making me cry too! Romano wouldn't have wanted this! Think about him!" More tears.

"Stay with us mon ami…" Francis spoke. And they stayed like that until Antonio was fully calm again. Arthur felt so terrible at this sight, he was a gentleman and didn't see these kind of situations often. He rushed to a nearby plant and immediately started throwing up.

Antonio and Francis laid him down on the ground and Yao inspected his wounds. And they all left one by one. Since the funeral would be tomorrow already Francis, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur took a nearby hotel. And there they all went to their beds. Alfred and Matthew shared a room and so did Francis and Arthur. But none of them could sleep, not after what happened today! They'd lost a friend… A Nation… And Antonio had become utterly mad and would probably never be the same, happy and cheerful guy ever again. Francis and Arthur cried together and hugged each other and so did Alfred and Matthew until they all fell asleep into each other's arms and could no longer cry. Next morning would be harder than they thought.

The four Countries dressed up in black suits and went to the ceremony. It wasn't even that far away but it seemed like forever before they finally got there. All the other Counties were there too and everybody seemed sad and rather scared. It was all so surprising, a nation just dying like that. All of them had lived under the impression that nations couldn't die, only if they weren't nations anymore.

Antonio was crying beside the coffin where Lovino laid in. Ludwig was holding and comforting little Feliciano. Arthur had been quiet all morning, he was really put down by the event. Of course he was sad about the loss of a nation, but something else was bothering him too. He knew Francis wanted a child so badly, and apparently Nations could have children. That was great! And he wanted to make him happy and give him a child. But, if this was the consequence… That one of them would die… Maybe they would never be able to have children… He sighed and just held tightly onto Francis' hand. Arthur watched the scene, a broken hearted lover, a grieving brother… Truely something mournful. But he gasped and grasped Francis sleeve as he and everyone else saw how the supposed to be dead man sat up in his coffin. Everyone gasped and shrieked at the sight of Lovino getting up. Antonio fainted and so did Feliciano not long after. Lovino looked so confused like he really had no idea of what was happening around him.

"What… Happened?!" He stuttered as he tried to make sense of what was actually happening around him. Yao looked rather shocked and immediately ran over to Lovino who was just as confused as he was. A slight scene played right in front of the FACE family as they watched how Yao and Lovino argued for a while.

"Maybe he was in suspended animation! That explains why we couldn't feel his heart or breath!" A burning anger whelmed up inside Francis and he immediately rushed over to Yao. He took him by the shoulders and shook him fiercely while he started to shout at him.

"So we almost buried him alive?!" Fear was shown in Yao's eyes as he started to stutter, while trying to hold up his pride.

"H-How was I-I supposed t-to know aru?!" Both Francis and Yao could see how angry Lovino's expression turned and they took a few steps back. Suddenly Lovino's expression softened, unlikely for him but he did it anyway. He tried to sit up when his expression twisted in pain and he started to panic.

Yao rushed over to him and started to explain what had happened to his back. And that there was no way on walking again. Lovino's legs were paralysed and he would need a wheelchair for maybe the rest of his life. But then again, Nations did heal and so did nerves, Lovino might be able to walk in hundredth years again or something close to that.

The Spanish fiancée got back to consciousness and as soon as he realised that Lovino really was alive he rushed towards him and hugged him and a heart-warming scene followed where Toni could finally show Lovi their baby girls. Sierra and Malon were their names. Francis sighed deeply he always sighed when he started to get sad, it would easy his mind a little. His eyes were staring down and he walked over to Arthur who immediately took his hand in his.

"I know… I know…" He whispered into his ear.

A few weeks passed and Francis, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur had decided to go to the park. In the park everything went perfectly fine when suddenly Alfed accidently slipped over Francis and the two started to fight again. Even if they had made their decisions in love they wouldn't stop arguing… Arthur and Matthew both tried to pull their partners away from each other but it was no use.

"Noooo! Stop fighting about everything you two!" Arthur cried as he pulled Francis' sleeve. Matthew pulled on Alfred's arm.

"Please Alfred! Stop fighting!" But both weren't strong enough to pull them away from each other. Suddenly they heard a cute voice calling their names but Francis and Alfred didn't even look up to see Bella and Ludwig. That was very unlike Francis…

"You really think that you didn't do it on purpose?! Ha! You don't have to tell me with your stupid hamburger brain!"

"Hamburger brain? At least I am not a pervert frog!" Arthur growled as he shouted.

"Do I have anything to say on this?!"

"Please stop fighting… Please listen to me!" Matthew's soft voice whimpered.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Arthur shouted and the two immediately stopped fighting as they all looked towards his direction. "I wanted this to be a nice day for all of us! Instead you two start fighting again! I'm sick of it!" Arthur shrieked and he ran away. Francis wanted to go after him but Arthur immediately turned around and pushed him away to which Francis sat down on the bench behind him with a rather disappointed expression on his face. The long silence was interrupted by a laughing Ludwig with a giggling Bella.

"Looks like England finally is done with this!" Francis looked up from his feet into Ludwig's way with a triumphant smile. Bella stared up at her father and back at the three guys.

"You are right… Maybe we are fighting a little too much. Ononono… I'm such an imbécile." Francis buried his head in his arms. He was embarrassed that was all.

"Maybe I should try and be a little nicer to France… Like I always used to." Alfred sighed as he leaned back against the bench.

"That was what I was trying to tell you two all the time! Arthur doesn't like it. Nor do I." Matthew said out of nowhere and took a few steps closer to Alfred and Francis. Matthew's boyfriend held an eyebrow up.

"And… Who were you again?"

"I'm Canada! How can you forget me again after everything!" He turned around and before Alfred could stop him he ran away. Bella pointed at the running Nation.

"Mattie? Mattie?! Mattie!" She shouted.

"Hahaha! I've warned you two many times… Now you need to deal with it." Ludwig continued to walk with Bella who held her bunny plush close to her chest. Alfred sighed deeply and so did Francis.

"I'm sorry Amerique…" The Frenchman apologised.

"Me too…" Alfred sighed as he hugged the other Country.

"We really need to stop fighting oui?"

"Yes… We definitely should. Or things might get worse." Suddenly the two were stopped by an ear-piercing sound. The sound of a gunshot…

"Ghaaa! What the hell?!" They heard Germany shout. Alfred and Francis looked at each other for a moment and then both jumped up from the bench and ran in the direction the noise came from.

Alfred clutched his handgun he always carried with him, this might get ugly… When they arrived at the scene, they saw Ludwig bleeding in front of the buggy with Bella crying and a few meters away from them a husky man with a wicked grin and a gun.

"Get away from him! I'm the hero!" Alfred said and jumped in front of Ludwig.

"Get away you imbécile!" Francis shouted at the unknown man. They were prepared to fight for their friend. When suddenly they saw Feliciano come running from behind the other man.

"Doitsu!" He screamed and the boy jumped at the man before he could react. He dropped his gun and Francis quickly picked it up.

The two watched the scene take place in fear yet they were glad that Feliciano came to make an end to it. But both Francis and Alfred had never ever seen the Italian like this before… He looked like a terrible, heartbreaking beast as he bit the unknown man who the two had just met. Suddenly an unknown voice were heard.

"Congealer! Drop your weapons!" Francis took a few steps back and threw the gun at the ground just like Alfred, and put their arms in surrender.

"Thank you so much gentleman… I was suddenly attacked by these psychos!" Suddenly hu?! Francis gritted his teeth. First of all how come that the police were always able to find them just in time?! Secondly… That Strange Guy started by shooting Ludwig! The policeman wanted to take them together with Feliciano to the police office while Ludwig, Bella and the guy who seemed to be a Colonel were token somewhere else.

Francis and Alfred didn't take their eyes of Feliciano in the car drive. They had NEVER seen him THIS angry before nor this serious. Both didn't even know that he could be this deadly serious… As they arrived at the police office Feliciano was taken to another room than Francis and Alfred. Alfred and Francis were being questioned.

"…a man with a shot wound and you were the only ones with guns, seems pretty clear to me!" The officer said.

"No you don't understand dude! We didn't shoot anybody!"

"Oui! That wasn't even mine, I picked it up when that German monsieur dropped it!" The man stared at them like he had seen a ghost. He furrowed his eyes a little as he leaned a little more over the table. Francis and Alfred stopped breathing for a moment at the rather intimidating male.

"And… Do you guys have any proof that it weren't you, but he?" The agent asked calmly, almost scary. Both nodded.

"We have Feliciano and two friends at home… Although one of them is probably unable to come here…" The man nodded and started to fill in some papers.

"Why can't he exactly come here?" Francis and Alfred looked at each other and back at the policeman.

"He is in a wheelchair. But maybe… He can? At least that is not to us to say but to Feliciano dude." Alfred explained. The man nodded and filled a little more on the papers. The two Nations shivered every single time the pen toughed the paper. And after a few more questions Francis and Alfred were called to come over to the other room.

The Colonel kept saying that none of it was true and even though this wasn't any of Francis' and Alfred's business they couldn't help but feel terribly angry. In the end the police agreed that if only one man without any more eye witnesses was claiming that it wasn't true and six that it was the police just had to agree with them and arrest the Colonel.

After all, some people in the park could know it, a few policeman went back to ask people in the park while Feliciano, Francis and Alfred were questioned. After this they were allowed to go home again. Francis and Alfred said goodbye to their friends and went were driven back home by the police, to their surprise both Matthew and Arthur were already home. They sighed deeply, looked at each other and walked to the door to go inside. They sure were going to get angry…

As soon as the two came through the front door, Arthur rushed to them from the living room. He looked furious and Francis and Alfred prepared themselves for some scolding.

"THERE you are! Bloody fucking finally! Where the HELL have you two been?! Staying out without a word all day! Do you have ANY idea how worried we were?! You two could have killed each other! You bloody wankers!" Arthur yelled at them.

"Mon Cheri, calm down a bit and let us explain, oui? We have a reason to be home this late." Francis said and walked to the living room. It was already dark outside.

"Well it better be one hell of a good reason then!" Arthur said as he followed them. Alfred and Francis explained what they had been up to all afternoon.

"You idiots!" Arthur yelled after they finished.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"You could have gone to jail, or even got shot! You two are reckless idiots!" Matthew hadn't said anything since they had returned and didn't say anything untill everybody already was going to bed. Matthew sat at the edge of the bed as Alfred walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Matt, I'm sorry about what I said earlier today dude." Alfred said, but no response from Matthew, not even eye contact.

"Matthew?" Matthew looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"Matthew, please don't be like this. I said I'm sorry. I was just so busy fighting that I forgot."

"I said... Who are you?!" He talked loud for himself but not as loud as close to shouting.

"I'm America. But hey… Matthew… I am terribly sorry I-I didn't mean to I-…"

"I hadn't expected this Alfred... Let alone from you… Especially not you!" He hissed as tears came up in his eyes.

"Matthew… Please." Alfred whispered as he got onto his knees in front of the Canadian.

"Please… I totally forgot… I didn't mean to." He pulled him in for a hug and even when Matthew tried to pull him away he didn't. "Hey… Matt. I hadn't forgotten about you. To be exact… I never truly forgot you. When we were still… 'brothers' I also didn't forget you… I just liked to play around with you or do the same like everyone else. Yes… I was one of the few people that didn't forget you. Other people did though. Sorry." Matthew buried his face in Alfred shoulder and smelled the familiar and calming scent of his lover.

"I-I… I'm sorry Alfred."

"No… I'm sorry for always being like that… There is only one thing I want to ask you."

"Then ask." Matthew said calmly.

"Matthew… Will you forgive me? Forgive me for all those years?" Matthew pulled away and nodded.

"Yes Alfred. I forgive you." He whispered as he kissed the other Country gently. Before they fell asleep Matthew whispered. "I'll forgive you, on one condition."

"And that is?" Alfred asked softly as he embraced Matthew.

"Promise you won't forget me anymore Alfred."

"I'll never forget about you Matthew."

The days went by normally and everybody just went by their daily routine. Everyone was happy, there was finally peace and they were all happily in love. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and soon it became spring again.

Today was the first birthday of little Bella to which the four of them were invited to. Everybody was downstairs already ready to go, except for Alfred who was still getting ready.

"C'mon you wanker! We're going to be late!" Arthur yelled upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm almost done, A!" Alfred yelled back as he hurried downstairs. He was wearing a suit and a bowtie, but he put it on all wrong.

"Okay! Let's go!" They got into the car, Francis and Arthur in the front and Alfred and Matthew in the back.

"Here, let me fix it. It's all wrong." Matthew said in his soft voice.

"Why did you put on a suit anyway? It's only a birthday party." Francis asked.

"Because I look smoking hot in my tux, dude! Ha ha ha ha!" Alfred laughed. Arthur sighed, really, could Alfred never act normal? It was the birthday of a child after all. No… A toddler!

After a few hours of driving they finally arrived at Bella's birthday party and it almost seemed like a meeting because all the Countries were there, even Hwan Yong, Nikolaj, Jett and Jayden. It seemed like a busy work day inside the restaurant and everyone was happy. Alfred smiled a big smile as he ran inside the restaurant, pulling Matthew along with him over the ground.

"The hero has arrived!" He laughed. All the Countries looked up for a few seconds and immediately continued to their conversations. Arthur and Francis walked in as last and the four of them happily danced towards Bella.

"Hey there petite femme! You are so gorgeous today! Honhonhon!" Francis chuckled as he handed a small present over to her. He tried not to show his willing's today although deep down, his heart was breaking. Bella laughed sweetly as she pointed her hands at it. "Ahw… You are so cute!" Bella smiled as Ludwig pulled off a fatherly smile at the sight of his happy daughter.

"Danke!" She cheered as she opened the present and found a beautiful xylophone inside it. Her smile grew bigger as she saw the unknown and new object. "Danke! Danke! Danke!" She cheered happily. Ludwig thanked the four and showed Bella how to use it.

"Look Bella! You can play songs with it!" Francis smiled at the sight of it but immediately sighed deeply and walked away as the first to sit at the bar and order a glass of red wine. Arthur immediately sat next to him. Strange looks were shot at them as they noticed that they all no longer were fighting.

"Friendship is delicate as a glass, once broken it can be fixed but there will always be cracks." Francis whispered and took a slight sip of his wine. Behind the bar worked the owner of the restaurant Feliciano, Ludwig and their family lived in. He took them in as if they were his family, Feliciano and Lovino used to work here (though they do work once again here).

"What are you talking about you wanker?" Francis sighed deeply and looked down.

"I mean that since the Countries are having children. Everything is changing. Even our friendships with the other's." Arthur had to agree on that.

"Yeah… But Francis… You really need to stop being like this… You are making yourself depressed you wanker! It hurts me!" Francis smiled a fake smile as he chuckled and took a sip from his glass.

"Oh Arthur… Already since I took care of Mattheau I've wanted to have a child of my own. That feeling grew stronger when the other Countries had their own kids. And it slowly started to eat me away." Arthur sighed deeply and put an arm around the other Country.

"Oh Francis… You know it's way too risky."

"I don't care if it is! Look around you Arthur! Even Hungary, Austria, Turkey and Ukraine have kids now! Who will be the next?! Are you just going to wait and see how all Nations will have kids of their own? How do you think about children mon amour?!" Francis gritted his teeth, this feeling really was starting to get worse and worse. Arthur sighed and looked down.

"I'd love to have a child of my own. A child with you, of our flesh and blood. That idea makes me feel warm on the inside. A combination of us both running around, something that we created, maybe even our biggest creation! And I want to give you a child! But… I am not sure if I will be a good parent, if I see what happened between Alfred and me… Or me and my brothers. How will it be with our child?" Francis looked down at his glass of wine seeing his own mirror in it and he closed his eyes.

"I don't know mon Cheri… But some things are just worth the risk after all." Arthur smiled as he pressed a soft kiss against Francis' cheek.

"We'll see what the flow brings then…"

The night went on and Francis talked with Antonio and Gilbert. Antonio told proudly about how well Sierra and Malon had been the last four months and Francis really had to keep forcing his happiness. After talking with them he took a few glasses of wine and drank them one by one. As soon as the alcohol kicked in he was a lot 'happier' he was dancing and having fun again.

Arthur apparently also had some alcohol because he was running around with Feliciano's vest around his neck and Feli running after him through the café.

Alfred and Matthew were drunk too and Alfred wanted to play too but Matthew tried to hold him back. Then Alfred pushed a glass of beer in his face and slurred.

"Here! Have some *hic* beer! It's *hic* good for *hic* you!"

"But I don't like-"

"Yes, you *hic* like it!" Matthew pushed the glass away.

"You're my boyfriend, stop this!" And suddenly all faces were turned to them and Matthew felt a bit embarrassed. His face turned red and was a little uncomfortable with everybody looking at him "I... Um..umm..." he stammered before Alfred started laughing loudly.

"Yeah! We're *hic* official!" He yelled and suddenly, forcefully kissed Matthew. In a reflex Matthew slapped Alfred's cheek and put his hand for his mouth.

"D-don't do that! I-in front of everybody!" Ludwig hung over both their shoulders and extremely drunkenly congratulated them.

"Are *hic* you two thinking *hic* of having *hic* babies?" Ludwig asked and Alfred nodded, laying an arm around Ludwig's shoulder.

"We are *hic* going to have *hic* beautiful babies!" Matthew blushed madly.

"Wait?! What?!" Alfred immediately put his finger on Matthew's lips.

"Ssssst… I know *hic* you want *hic* to…"

Elyse saw that the whole party was getting a little out of hand and searched for the kids since she was the oldest. She quickly ran to Elizaveta and pulled her stunning white dress.

"Auntie Eliza!" She called out. Elizaveta immediately turned around to her and kneeled down right before the child of her best friend and her enemy.

"What's the matter, darling?" She asked. Elyse petted her small hat and looked around.

"Don't you think this party is getting a little out of hand?" It took a moment for Eliza to realise it but as soon as she saw how all Nations had no longer control over themselves with a few exceptions she agreed and turned back to face Elyse.

"You're right Sweetie. What do you think we should do?" Elyse took a few steps back and looked at the kids around her. Her precious cousin Bella, Antonio and Lovino's kids Sierra and Malon, Elizaveta and Roderich's twins Maria and Peter (Full names Maria Bernadette and Peter András Edelstein) – they probably forgot that Sealand's human name was Peter as well, poor guy, will cause lots of confusion in their later lives – and at last Rowan (full name Rowan Pylyp Adnan) who is Katyusha and Sadik's son.

"I think we should put Mr. Romano to bed and the kids as well. But that's just my awesome interpretation." Elyse responded and nodded. Elizaveta smiled a sweet smile and petted the girl's forehead.

"You're such a smart girl for your age, but I do agree with you. Let's put them to bed."

At some point of the night nations started getting naked, Feliciano the first one, surprisingly it wasn't even Francis who was first but he ended up naked too. Clothes and drunk nations were scattered around the restaurant and absolutely none of them was sober enough to make any wise decisions.

Eventually all but Francis, Antonio and Gilbert had fallen asleep and they were taking pictures with Antonio's camera. Francis passed out first of the three of them and Gilbert thought it would be a good idea to wake Arthur up. Some more pictures were made and by the end of their photo-shoot they fell asleep too. ((pictures including: Sweden and Finland together, Denmark and Norway together, America and Canada doing it, Belarus and Taiwan kissing, England ****ing France, Spain and Prussia making out, pencils up Germany's nose, BTT using pencils as fangs, BTT making funny faces))

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning! Sad moments in this chapter. ^^"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_"How very softly you tiptoed into my world. Almost silently; Only a moment you stayed But what an imprint your footprints have left on my heart." ~ Francis Bonnefoy (France)_

Another stitch in the skin of a hero and another hiss escaped her lips. She didn't need these stitches, all she wanted to do was stand up and continue to fight.

"Let me go, I'm fine!" The girl shouted a little annoyed and tried to push herself back up. But as soon as she put pressure on her body the needle was put in the wrong place and another hiss escaped her lips.

"Please, stay down, ma Cheri. Fighting like this would get you into more trouble. You need rest." A male going by the name of Francis Bonnefoy explained and quickly stopped with stitching. Another wrong stitch could catch to much damage on her body. A sigh escaped the lips of the one they all believed in and she laid back on the bed made out of hay.

"Please France, promise me that you will continue the battle. I'm doing this for you, your country and our king." A sweet and promising smile found its way over Francis' lips and he gently petted Jeanne's golden hair.

"God has send to me an angel and with you we will win this war." The Frenchman responded in his usual French tongue. Jeanne pulled off a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Francis." She said, for once using his human name. "Now, please, as soon as you finish stitching me up go outside and continue our attack." Francis had to agree on that, he wanted his country back just as much as she wanted. She was precious. One of a kind. He quickly stitched up the last part.

"I'll see what I can do. We'll show Angleterre that he's by the wrong end and will never belong here. He and his butt need to get back to where they belong." A laugh escaped Francis' lips as he walked towards the door. He winked the other girl quickly and turned around. "God will forever be with you, my darling."

Jeanne smiled content and laid back on the straw-bed they made for her. Yes, they were going to win and then everything would be alright.

...

The next morning Elyse was the first to wake up. Two purple-reddish pupils peeked through two eyelids. As soon as the girl realised that it was early in the morning she hopped out of bed and quickly put on her clothes. Because she's the child of Vladimir she also has vampiric traits and the first thing she thought about was food… And her family. How where her parents doing… And all the other Countries?

"Maybe they have some food…" She said as he slowly walked downstairs, she tried her hardest not to make a sound but as soon as she realised what was going on downstairs and ear-piercing shriek escaped her mouth. "Ieee!" She quickly jumped back. They all looked like sleeping zombies! She walked to the crane, took a bugged of water and threw it on everyone she saw.

"Wake up losers!" She shrieked. Francis and Arthur immediately jumped up as they felt the cold liquid on their skins. They looked around and saw a whimpering Yao in the corner of the room who was pulled tightly in Ivan's arms. No one dared to help him, then Francis' and Arthur's eyes drifted off towards Matthew and Alfred. Mathew screamed in a girly way and pulled Roderich's jacket off to put it around himself. Roderich frowned but just let it happen.

Their eyes drifted off to a shivering Kiku curled up in the corner of the room… Of course… He was the only one who hadn't drank any alcohol last night. Lovino was carried down by Elizaveta and got angry at Antonio for last night and suddenly the room was filled with a loud laughter from down the basement.

All the Countries grabbed their clothes and rushed downstairs where they found a laughing Feliciano. Francis and Arthur sighed until their eyes drifted off towards the screen and they found photos of themselves having sex. Everyone saw the photos of themselves and shrieked in fear and disgust.

Lovino slapped Antonio and Vladimir did a charm on Gilbert so he had a kitten tale for the rest of the day. How dare they make out with someone else. Matthew was too busy with trying to dress Alfred up, he knew what had happened last night and wasn't too pleased about it. Especially not of the fact that they were surrounded by other Countries.

"Wiiieee! I was on top of you!" Alfred laughed, Matthew frowned and quickly turned his head away to avoid any kind of eye-contact.

"Of course you were." Arthur looked furiously towards one of the pictures and back towards Francis. "WHAT did you exactly think you were doing when I was drunk and asleep last night?!" Francis put up his hands in defence but Arthur grabbed his ear and pulled him back upstairs to talk to him in private.

"Ow ow ow! That really hurts, mon amour!" Francis whined. Arthur had snatched the pictures in which they were and went into the kitchen with Francis. He was pacing back and forth and his expression switched between angry, sad, scared and worried. Francis wanted to say something but Arthur was quicker.

"How could this have happened?! This is terrible!"

"But mon amour…"

"No! No buts, this is horrible!" Arthur glared at Francis.

"Hey what are you mad at me for? You're the one who-…"

"S-Shut up!" After a lot of blaming and pacing and denying and pointless yelling at each other, Arthur finally accepted what had happened. "S-So? What now?"

"Wait, I guess." Francis said calmly. Arthur hugged Francis and wailed.

"I can't believe I don't even remember our first time…"

"Sssst… It's alright mon Cheri." Francis whispered into his lover's ear and kissed his cheek as sweet as possible. He deserved it, after all, both of them were a bit confused right now.

...

Down in the basement Alfred was still laughing at the pictures and all the Countries reactions to them.

"I swear if I wasn't in this wheelchair I'd kick your ass so hard, Pruss!" Alfred heard Lovino scold.

"Aww, Lovi~" Antonio said, to which Lovino grumbled.

"And you too you know!" Matthew just tried to get Alfred with him and get away as far as possible from everyone. This was madness!

...

A few months passed and soon Ludwig and Feliciano's wedding came, they all made things ready but came to the conclusion that the party would end at ten in the evening. Strangely, both Francis and Matthew's behaviour had been changed through the last weeks. Both started to eat more and strangely they even started to eat the weirdest stuff. Matthew ate hamburgers which he normally hated and Francis… He even ate Arthur's bad scones. But that wasn't everything, both even threw up almost every single morning as if they were sick. Even at the day of the wedding.

"F-Francis? Are you a-alright dear?" Arthur said softly as he peeked through the bathroom door he found Francis hanging all over the toilet, he moaned slightly as his body made a twisting movement and he threw up once again. But it didn't even look like vomit, more like water. Arthur immediately rushed towards him and bent down so he was able to stroke his back. More vomit came out of his mouth and sweat found its way down the Frenchman's face. He didn't talk, just tried to comfort his lover and take his hair out of his face whenever he bent down once again. He had been sick for quite some time now and it was really starting to worry Arthur. What if something was wrong? What if he was seriously ill?

Arthur looked Francis in the eyes, a serious expression on his face, an expression France hadn't seen on Arthur's face for quite some time. At least not in this kind of way. The British male even seemed worried about him, but yes, he did understand why. He hadn't been feeling well for over… Three months, maybe?

"Don't you think, maybe…" The bathroom door slammed open and Matthew ran in and doubled over the bathtub. He threw up and groaned in exhaustion and disgust. Francis looked back at Arthur.

"It could be…" Francis stood up and washed the taste out of his mouth with a glass of fresh water, so did Matthew.

"Move it!" He growled. Matthew had been very impolite lately, and rather cranky too. As if those kind of mood swings really were getting him out of hand. Francis wasn't used to this kind of nature, especially not from his little Mattie. He hadn't raised him that way. It just wasn't… Like him. Not at all.

"Alfred! Get me some hamburgers!" Matthew yelled and ran downstairs. Francis stood up, it had been 3 months since Bella's birthday and things had been so hectic lately. He walked out of the bathroom and sighed as he looked at the open bedroom door. He left it open because he had woken up rather nauseous and as soon as he sat up he felt the urge to throw up. Rather disgusting, but alright. When reality came to face him he knew that he had to do it anyway. He walked inside and took his neat suit out of the wardrobe, after all today was Feliciano and Ludwig's marriage, he couldn't wear his usual French garment to important occasions like that!

He quickly walked back to his bed and put his clothes down on it, first he had to grab a brush so he could brush his hair. His hair had to stay fabulous, like always. So he quickly turned around, the flaxen mane waving with life. But he stopped, his eyes fell onto the mirror and he quickly took a few steps back and stared startled at the image right in front of him. How come he hadn't even noticed that?! His eyes were blazing with electric blue as he quickly turned his head towards the bedroom door and back to the mirror. He curled up his clothes a little so he was able to see his whole stomach without any problems. He swallowed deeply and put his hands on it.

"Impossiblé…" He spoke heartedly and curled his hands around his stomach. He turned around and to his shock Arthur was behind him, he hadn't seen everything. He was seriously shocked and it even seemed like he was frozen. "Could it be?" He said and looked back at the mirror. With his strong hands he pressed a little deeper into his stomach, but careful not to hurt whatever was inside of him.

"I-I can feel… I can feel something i-inside of m-me…" He stuttered. Arthur didn't say anything he was in way to big shock, though he did pay as many attention as he could possible give right now. Francis chuckled slightly as he repeated the words again. "Impossiblé… Amazing…" Francis turned to Arthur with the biggest and happiest smile on his lips.

"We're having our own baby, Arthur. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Y-Yes! I-It is!" Arthur stuttered.

"Hm? You sound uncertain, is there a problem, mon Cheri?" Francis asked. Arthur shook his head and looked back up at his lover.

"No, there's nothing." He said and tried to pull off a reassuring smile. Francis went downstairs but Arthur stayed upstairs for a bit longer. There actually was a problem, what if it went like with Lovino? What if Francis would actually die? What if there was something wrong with the baby?

...

Alfred rushed towards the fridge and took a few hamburgers but just when he wanted to warm them up Matthew snatched them out of his hands and ate the cold things.

"Wow… Since when did you like hamburgers over maple syrup and pancakes?"

"Since I… Since I like them!" Matthew snapped through his teeth. He was kind of shocked of his own words, he was actually screaming at Alfred. "I'm sorry. Uhm… I just like them, okay?"

"Are you okay dude? You've been acting a bit… Strange lately." Alfred said to the other Country. Matthew jumped up and glared at Alfred with two furious eyes. Oh god, now his violet eyes looked even creepier than normal…

"And WHAT do you MEAN by THAT?!" He snapped at him.

"N-n-n-nothing!" He responded a bit scared as he put up his hands in defence. Then the look on Matthew's face shifted to an almost sad one.

"I'm scaring you? I-I'm so sorry!" He ran up to Alfred and hugged him, almost even choking him. Alfred was surprised as to how strong his lover was. "Whaaa! I'm so sorry!" He cried. Alfred patted his back and put on his hero-smile.

"I-It's okay, you're not THAT scary."

"Are you saying I'm WEAK then?!"

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Alfred was very unsure how to deal with this… Matthew had been acting so strange lately, especially in the mornings. He had these strange mood swings and rather strange eating habits lately. Poor Alfred didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. Francis came downstairs and he looked happier than normal. He twirled around the kitchen room en danced towards the two Nations he loved like they were his brothers.

"Wow… Looks like Francis is the happiest boy in the household today." Francis walked over to Alfred and happily put an arm around his shoulder.

"Arthur and I have great news to be told mon ami!"

"Hm?" Alfed and Matthew gave each other a look and looked up towards Francis almost at the exact same time.

"Well… I have been willing to have a baby for quite some time… Well… I am pregnant!"

"Wow, wow dude!" Alfred took a few steps back rather confused and at the same time a bit disgusted. He pointed his finger towards Francis and Matthew was warning him because pointing was impolite. "You... Pregnant?"

"Oui… What is wrong with that?" Alfred chuckled slightly as he put his hand behind his head trying to find the right words. "Wellll… You are the… The… The…"

"I am the what?" Francis eyes widened and he looked a little confused. "Are you trying to make a joke again, mon ami?"

"Never mind… Congratulations!" Alfred laughed and quickly changed the subject. God, just in time. He might even have hurted Francis feelings that way. It was not the fact that Francis and Arthur were having a baby that bothered him. It was the fact that Francis was the dominant one in the relation. But now thinking back, Arthur was the one that topped Francis during that one incident on Bella's birthday. Now he thought about it, it didn't even seem that weird anymore. He would get used to it.

...

After dinner everyone finished their dinner they prepared themselves for the wedding and when they were done they went outside and inside their car. Arthur locked their house and to their relief Matthew was slowly becoming himself again. God, something really was off with that guy.

They arrived at the chapel and there already were a lot of other Countries. Francis, Arthur, Alfred and Matthew went inside but Alfred went to the groom first. Ludwig stood outside and he looked a bit confused about all the people there. Alfred clapped him on the back.

"Hey dude! Nice tux! Oh, and sorry, I was so excited that I kinda, sorta told everybody about your wedding. Well, smell ya later! I gotta head inside before it starts!" Alfred said and rushed inside before Ludwig could reply. He sat down with the rest and the ceremony started. The music started playing and everybody stood up and looked as the bride walked in. Feliciano looked beautiful in his stunning, white dress, Roma was the one giving him away at the altar. Matthew smiled at Alfred, after all, he was still waiting for an engagement.

At the ceremony everyone laughed and cried but mostly laughed because Gilbert really knew how to make it look precious and at the same time funny. Gilbert was the priest. God, why did they choose him, out of all people, to be the priest?!

"Francis? Are you crying you frog?!" Francis sniffled as he dried his tears.

"I am sorry but it was just so beautiful!" He chuckled and everyone went outside to go to the café. In the café everyone first ate, the dining table was gorgeous and the café was full of flowers and decorations. Even fruit plants were in the room. After the dinner the happy, newlyweds were the ones to start the dance, followed by all the other couples. Some didn't even had someone but Egypt was asked to dance by Luxembourg because he felt sad for him. Francis pulled Arthur in for a dance and he was the leading one.

"It has been quite some time since I really did these kind of things with you alone…" Arthur said, he saw his improvements in dancing and Francis put a quick finger in front of his mouth as he smiled.

"Not the two of us…"

"Hu?" Francis gently put Arthur's hand on his stomach. "The three of us…" Arthur smiled as he agreed and laid his head on the other's shoulder. They laughed as Tim and Emma were struggling with dancing all the time. Tim did everything wrong while Emma burst into laughter each and every time. Tim sure wasn't a born dancer, ah well. Matthew and Alfred were dancing calmly, just like most people were and they made no single mistake. Though Alfred was a little rough while dancing. When Matthew questioned it Alfred said "It is what heroes do."

"Wow… America… I didn't know you could dance so well…" Alfred smiled and pressed a cute kiss against the other's forehead.

"I've been practicing Mattie…"

The night went by and eventually Ludwig and Feliciano said goodbye to everyone as they were leaving for their honeymoon. Everyone watched and waved as the car with the newlywed couple drove away. After that the party went on for another hour or so until one by one the Countries started to leave. Francis, Arthur, Matthew and Alfred got into the car and went on their way home again. Surprisingly none of them were drunk, maybe because of the last time they got drunk, it ended in a lot of memories loss and headache. Though it was understandable that Francis didn't drink. Somewhere on their way they had to stop because Matthew felt sick and had to throw up.

"Come, come Mattie." Alfred said soothing while he petted Matthew's back. "Maybe we should go and visit a doctor, dude? You aren't feeling well lately." Matthew nodded as he got back on his feet.

"Yeah… That sounds like a good idea." He whispered faintly as he smiled his cute and shy smile.

At home they immediately went to bed because they all were tired. Alfred was the one to put out all the lights downstairs and as soon as his friend were upstairs he went to his bedroom as well. He quickly dressed himself up in his pyjama while Matthew snuggled against him.

Meanwhile Francis was snuggled against his lover Arthur.

"I know it's a bit too early to ask this… But what do you think it will be?" Arthur smiled faintly and Francis embraced him more. A faint smile appeared over the Frenchman's lips while he closed his eyes, an unknown warmth spreading through his veins.

"A girl… Because I haven't been good to most of them in the past…"

"A girl…" Arthur repeated. A silence followed and another question came up in Arthur's thought. "Any names in thought?" Francis chuckled his usual, French laugh, which manages to make him sound effortlessly like a pervert even when he isn't being one.

"I have a name in thought that can be for both a boy and a girl…"

"Tell me?"

"Jeanne…" Francis whispered it like the most precious thing in the world and the atmosphere grew warmer as both their hearts skipped a beat. For a moment they were silent as if remembering Jeanne d'Arc and the Hundredth Years' War again.

"Jeanne… Like in Jeanne d'Arc… Or Joan of Arc?"

"Oui… I've always wanted to name my firstborn child after her… But also because I think the name is beautiful and unique… It has a meaning… I have seen her death, right in front of me and all I could do was hope that she wasn't in too much pain. I couldn't stop it. I had to let it happen no matter how hard I wanted to save her. She loved me and I loved her too. But what did I do when our king no longer needed her, because he had all he wanted? I let her burn." Arthur swallowed deeply, he was partly responsible for her dead. Though he wasn't there the day it happened he didn't stop his people when the day of her ordeal came. Later came the fact that he had killed an innocent girl. He quickly turned around, avoiding Francis' gaze, his pain back then was all his fault. And naming their daughter after that girl was the least he could do to pay them back. Besides, he also loved the name. Like Francis had told him, it was beautiful and unique, perfect for a situation like this.

"Jeanne... I like that name…" A heart-warming smile spread across Francis' lips and he quickly rolled back to his back.

"I'm sure ma Cheri will like it too. She deserves it." He whispered and quickly searched through his nightgown. He searched until he felt something made out of wood, he never took it off because it was all he had left of "her". Arthur quickly turned around as soon as he noticed that Francis was staring at something in bed. A wooden cross? He noticed the sadness in his eyes while he looked at it, no matter how many years had passed, he would never get over the fact that she was gone.

"It was hers wasn't it?" The British male whispered carefully and Francis nodded.

"Yes, it was all that was left of her after… After you-know-what. As soon as everyone left I was the only one left there. I stood there, watching the pile of ash that once was the girl I loved. A few months ago we were laughing and making silly jokes about one another, now this was all that was left of her. A pile of ash. She didn't deserve to die that way, let alone so young. It felt like some kind of joke, how easily she died. I hope god was so nice to end it fast so there was not much she could suffer. As soon as I kneeled down before the pile and took a bit of the ash in my hands I noticed the wooden cross. It hadn't even burned through the heat. I've carried it ever since and there was no day that I didn't carry it. When I feel miserable I look at this, so I don't feel alone, when I look at it, I know that she's with me." Francis explained and yawned slightly while putting it back underneath his nightgown.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur mumbled, a big shame washing over him. Even though he wasn't there the day she died, it still was partly his fault. He could have stopped his people, but he didn't. And he hurted Francis by doing that.

"We should sleep, mon Cheri." Francis spoke and turned around, pressing a soft kiss against Arthur's cheek. Arthur put the light out and while Francis fell asleep immediately Arthur didn't. He had trouble falling asleep, he was thinking way too much. But then a happy thought flew over him. They were going to be happy again, they were going to have a baby and that would bring happiness back into their lives.

The next day the four of them went to the hospital after making an appointment with Emma. Yao wasn't working so she would do the job for him. Arthur had convinced Francis that it would be a good idea to go to the hospital as well, just to get it checked. Francis was sure he was pregnant and that everything was okay, but he knew Arthur could be a bit paranoid sometimes so he just went along. Alfred hadn't said a thing to Matthew all morning, those mood swings were scaring him. And, oblivious as he was, not for a second had it occurred to him that Matthew might be pregnant.

Belgium checked on Francis as she run some small testes on him and took some blood, she went away and left Francis and Arthur nervously, waiting in the room. Emma came back with a sweet smile on her face and showed the tests to both of them.

"France, I have great news for you. You are pregnant! Congratulations!" A huge smile grew on Francis' face and he hugged Arthur happily, a few tears left his eye corners because he couldn't believe it. "We did it Arthur! We did it!"

...

Matthew on the other hand was crying all the time. Alfred comforted him and was glad when Emma finally came in.

"Hey there!" She smiled as the two were greeted. She also ran a few tests on Matthew and came to the conclusion that Matthew was pregnant as well. "Congratulations Matthew! You two are having a baby!" Matthew smiled just like Alfred who started to jump around the room.

"I am going to be a dad! I will become the best dad ever and teach the little fellow all kinds of stuff! Woehoe!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's hands and jumped around the room with him as happy as he was. Alfred hunched down in front of Matthew and put his hand on his slightly round stomach.

"Hey there! I'm your daddy! And you're going to be a super hero junior!" Matthew smiled and rolled his eyes. They went back to the waiting room where Francis and Arthur were sitting together. They had their hands intertwined on Francis' stomach and they seemed so happy, just like Alfred and Matthew.

They four overjoyed Countries went back home to celebrate the good news. Arthur offered to bake a cake but Francis told him he didn't have to, everything was already great enough anyway.

Francis immediately called his friends telling the amazing news to them. Everyone was startled but hearing Francis this happy made them happy as well. Antonio had expected it to come… But Francis wasn't really the person you'd expect to be the mom. They celebrated together and seemed very happy about the news. They were going to be parents! Finally something good after all the terrible circumstances.

...

A few months passed and live went on in their daily routines. Despite their happiness the Frenchman and Canadian started to eat more than normal. Of course they did! Their body was asking for lots of energy, but then again, they felt a little ill. Probably because their bodies automatically started to produce oestrogen. Their voices turned a little more feminine and their breasts slowly started to produce what seemed like milk. Besides this their bodies weren't very used to carrying a child. Even though they had the organs for this process their bodies had to get used to it.

They were happy but even so Arthur was a little worried. If this pregnancy had been normal he would have brushed his worries off. But this wasn't a normal situation and that left him with a lot of unanswered questions. Francis had been having slight abdominal pain in the last few weeks, Arthur wasn't really sure but it could be that his lover's body was rejecting the baby. If that was the case then it wasn't going to take long before Francis would have a miscarriage. And if that happened… Arthur didn't want to think about what Francis would be going through after that.

The Frenchman smiled faintly and quickly went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was happy because he was finally going to have what he always wanted. He loved it when she moved around inside of him, he loved every feeling that she gave and he couldn't wait until he would finally be able to meet her.

He put some water in a pan and started to boil some fresh eggs in it. As soon as the smell came free Francis mouth started to water. He hadn't smelled let alone tasted eggs since a very long time. But as soon as his pregnancy started the wants for this kind of food immediately kicked in.

After a few minutes he took two plates out of the kitchen cabinet and put two slices of bread on each one. Arthur would want one too, he knew it for sure. He went back to the stove and turned it off, taking the eggs out of the pan and putting each egg on one plate.

"Arthur! Mon amour! Do you want some salt or mayonnaise on your eggs?" He sang. He quickly took some salt and mayonnaise out of their usual places and while waiting for a response he quickly put them on his eggs.

"Hmm… Yes please." The British male said. His voice was so beautiful with that usual British accent and oh god he sounded sexy when he talked. Francis never got tired from that voice, every word he spoke felt like a thousands of angel feathers falling on his heart. He loved it. No, he loved him. Oh, how great would it be to live as a family together? Arthur, he and little Jeanne… Or Jean in case it's a boy. He would finally have a little family. A dream coming true. He couldn't wait until he would finally be able to hold his child for the first time. A soft smile found its way across his lips. He gently placed his hand at his stomach and a warm feeling spread through his veins as his child started to move.

"I can't wait until I finally meet you, ma Cheri." Never had he thought that being pregnant could bring so much happiness into his life. It was a new experience with a whole lot of new emotions and he felt honoured that he was going to be the mom. No one could explain how it felt to feel life inside of you. You could feel it grow, breath, move and live and there was no possible way that could explain it. And even though the baby wasn't even born yet he loved her more than anything. He hated going to a doctor, hospital scared him after getting almost utterly mad years ago when he was there all alone. But for her, he wouldn't mind. He'd sacrifice for her whatever he could so she could live a happy life and stay unharmed and save.

"Francis? Are you coming?" Arthur's voice came from the living room. Francis expression immediately chanced in happiness and he gently took the plates to the dining room.

"Here you go, mon Cheri." He said, serving the plates on the table. Francis voice had been sounding a little more high and pitchy. His body was creating oestrogen (which is a female hormone). Feliciano, Gilbert and Lovino had the same problem when they were expecting. Their appearances never changed though. Francis still looked and acted – most of the time – like his normal self though he did eat more and sometimes had a little bit of mood swings. He still had his long, wavy hair and acted like his old, pervy self. He still threw perverted jokes at Arthur mean comments. Don't take that to personal, they always do that. Arthur threw mean comments and weird jokes as Francis as well! But that was just a part of their nature. The only difference in body changes was that Francis' stomach started to grow and he started to breasts. Not to mention that he needed all these body changes it for his unborn child.

"Thank you, Francis. It looks very nice. Why don't you come and sit down for a bit too? Or are you going to act like a 'frog' again?" Arthur joked. Francis blinked rapidly and smiled almost child-like while he pulled another chair out and sat down. He was almost non-stop smiling, like a smiling-machine! But it was better than seeing him cry all the time or be sad because everyone around him had kids.

"I was already planning to sit down, Cheri. I'm sure little Jeanne will love eggs when she gets older… Mainly because I love eggs that much because of her." He spoke and petted his stomach. "I blame you for that." He cooed. He quickly took a bite from his bread with eggs or however you call it. I give the food own names, deal with it! He slightly tapped his stomach as soon as he felt his child move inside of him as well.

"She sure loves to move around. She'll be an athletic! This little one will finally bring some happiness into our lives. I've always dreamed of having a child and now my wish comes true!" Francis seemed so happy and no matter how many days passed he kept saying the same words day after day. Arthur was unsure if he had ever seen his lover this happy, but seeing him this happy made his heart flow with indescribable warmth. So this was what unconditional love meant? He couldn't imagine his life without Francis, not after all that had happened, he knew that he had made the right choice. And he had to stop worrying so much about Francis and the baby! Everything will be just fine.

"You keep saying 'she' but what if it is a boy?" Arthur asked a little teasingly. Francis looked up, a bit confused at first but then put one a happy smile again.

"I don't like calling her a 'it'. But then again I'm fine with both genders. A boy is adorable as well. All I want our child to be is healthy." Francis spoke thoughtfully. Arthur sighed in relief, he didn't want Francis to be disappointed in case it wasn't what he had expected it to be. But then again, Francis had always wanted to have a child and would do anything to have one. That meant that he wouldn't care about its gender as long as he has a child.

"I see." He faintly spoke. A silence followed and for a moment only the sound of silver touching the plates was heard. "Maybe we should buy some things for the child soon? Because, you know, China is expecting us upcoming Friday." Francis nodded and his face immediately twisted in excitement.

"Why not today?! Ce est une idée incroyable, mon Cheri!" Francis sang and danced around the room. His feet almost silently touching the wooden, floor. Arthur was a little flabbergasted because of Francis fierce reaction and sighed deeply before standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Alright but shouldn't we inform Mat-…" Arthur got cut off by Francis who quickly helped Arthur with putting his coat on. Frog.

"No need to tell them. They'll understand. I just want to shop fabulous clothes for my darling child! Honhonhon!" Arthur hadn't even the time to react as Francis had already pulled him out of the front door towards the car. An excited mother, you could say.

...

So many shops, so many choices. So many clothes, so many decisions. They all looked so gorgeous. Francis had a beaming smile the whole day long and he pointed at everything he saw.

Yes, shopping for their unborn would pretty much bring him to life again. Their baby would only get the best of the best. Walking inside the first shop quickly changed their mood to something more happy and Francis got distracted by everything he saw. Bottles, clothes, shoes, cribs, paintings, plushies, cute little dresses, tiny pants, toys. Francis immediately started to feel like a mommy.

"Are we really going to need all this for our petit enfant?" Francis asked, he turned and walked to a nearby crib. Stunning white it was. He began to run his fingers over the smooth, carved wood and instantly fell in love with it.

"Unless you want little Jeanne to sleep on the ground." Francis swallowed deeply by only hearing the sarcastic tune in Arthur's voice. No, their baby needed the perfect room and the perfect clothes with the most perfect little crib.

"Better buy it now than on the last moment. I want the room to be finished when she gets here. And since the early state of pregnancy is behind our backs. What do you say, mon amour?" He chuckled his, usual, French laugh. Every time he laughed that way, he sounded like a pervert.

Francis had wanted to buy things before Alfred and Matthew even had the chance, mainly because he could think everything out before they did and even pick his baby's room (talking about their house). Arthur blinked his eyes a few times, as if he was thinking. Was he still worrying that much about the baby? Francis expression saddened a little.

"Oh come on mon Cheri. She will be alright, oui? Look how far we've gotten. I know that we haven't had enough time to prepare, but I still want her. Since I'm pregnant, all you do is worry. Do you really want to have a child, or we're you lying to me… Again?" Francis whispered. "S'il vous plait, Arthur." A deep sigh escaped Arthur's lips, he lifted his eyes towards Francis and opened his mouth.

"I do want to have a child, I really do. I'm just a bit confused, as in not used to this." Arthur spoke, he took a few steps closer to his lover and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Like I said before, I don't know if I'll be a good parent. My older brothers hate me… And raising Alfred ended in debris as well. Not to mention that I have this strange gut feeling."

"… If you're really that worried, why not buy everything after we visit the doctor this Friday? Then we're sure that everything is fine. Is that a deal, oui?" Francis said, for a moment his smile faded but not long after it came back. He placed his hand on Arthur's cheek, he was so sweet and caring that Arthur was unsure if he even deserved him. Stop thinking that Arthur! Francis chose for you and you chose for him!

"Thank you for understand Francis. We have a deal." The British male pressed a quick kiss against the other's forehead and looked back at the cute little white dress Francis' had been holding a few minutes ago. "We can still buy some clothes though."

"Oeh! I'd love that!" Francis quickly rushed over to the baby clothes and picked whatever caught his eye. That beautiful white dress, some cute t-shirts, tiny pants and even Arthur started to help with deciding what to buy and what not to buy.

"Okay, I think we have everything, mon amour. Shall we head back home?" He smiled a beaming smile, that frog always knew how to steal Arthur's heart. And… he places his pervy hand on his butt.

"Don't touch me there, frog?! And especially not here!" He hissed quietly, if Francis wasn't pregnant he would have slapped him in the face. Because how could he do such thing right now! A sigh escaped his lips and he turned his eyes which burned with anger towards the Frenchman. "At least you're the happy frog I know again…"

"Honhonhon."

"You're such a pervert. However, that is how I know you, so I guess it's fine." Arthur's expression twisted, he petted Francis shoulder and after paying the clothes they went back home. Francis put all the clothes in one of their dressers and started humming a simple song, but even so… Arthur still wasn't that confident about all this.

A few more days passed and it became Friday. Arthur tried to be more happy as well and happily started to talk about his upcoming child with friend, he and Francis talked a lot to their unborn baby in those few days after they'd bought some clothes. And in that short time span Arthur started to love his child more, this was the child he wanted to raise. And he may not be the best parent, but he was going to be just what she needed.

Today they had an appointment for Francis and they went to the hospital, Yao was back and greeted both of them he also beckoned them to sit down right in front of him. He had to get used to the idea of pregnant Francis but he would get over it soon enough. Francis on the other hand seemed a little nervous, unlike Arthur was strangely seemed rather calm.

...

The Frenchman stared rather confused at Yao as he was not sure what to do, nor what was going to happen, after all, he wasn't the uke. That was maybe one of the weirdest parts! He was definitely not the uke… Well… At least he liked to think the "definitely" part. Because at some times he could be a real uke as well. Like now… Alright, he admitted it! No one was the uke nor the seme in this relationship. Sometimes both of them went to a pub and got drunk together or told all kinds of stories to one another.

"First check-up, with me?" Francis looked at Arthur who nodded for him and Francis nodded as well.

"Qui…" Francis simply replied.

"Two months ago when Emma told you the news you were 4 months, am I right, aru?" Both Francis and Arthur had to agree on that. It had been a little less than five months ago since they last had that one night stand.

"Qui and through the weeks I even started to love her." A small chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked down at his growing stomach. He slowly put a hand on it knowing that he wasn't alone anymore. He was going to be a mom and he was going to have something beautiful between the chaos of his life. Yao smiled at the sight and nodded as he gestured Francis to pull up his blouse.

"Alright, let me take a look aru…" Yao said as he started to listen to Francis' stomach. He slightly frowned and Francis stared a little worried at Arthur who just shrugged. His eyes trailed back to Yao who's expression twisted several times.

"C-China? Is something wrong with my baby?" Francis asked a little worried. Yao listened for a few more minutes before he stood up and nodded.

"I am sorry aru… I'm terribly sorry… But the foetus is dead. I don't hear a heartbeat…" Francis' face was twisted in shock for a moment but soon after shook his head and burst into laughter.

"Honhonhon… She isn't! I can feel her moving! I can feel her heartbeat and her breathing! She isn't dead! On my way here I still felt her! She's just being a little calm right now." Francis said and Arthur closed his eyes, as if he knew what was coming.

"Aru… These kind of things are very complicated, what you feel moving can be the corpse or the amniotic. We need to remove her corpse immediately or else you might get terrible health problems. Especially since you're a male." Francis saw the look on his face and knew that he was deadly serious. He immediately put his hand in protection over his stomach and shook his head almost angry.

"No! She isn't dead! Why don't you believe me!" Francis shouted, Yao took a few steps back and shouted for assistance, looking at the door as it opened and back at Francis. Francis just shook his head, his was twisted in fear.

"No… No! You are not going to take her away from me you imbecilés! Vous êtes fou! Vous faites une terrible erreur!" Arthur took a few steps away, if Francis got angry, and then I mean VERY angry he would be uncontrollable and almost mad.

A moment later three doctors arrived in the room with a bed and no matter how hard Francis tried, he was unable to get away from their grip. Why did he even need a operation?! People could reject it right? Oh… But of course, just because he was a Nation he couldn't! He had no choice!

As soon as they put him in bed the bound his hands, as he kept trying to stand back up. He was now unable to go anywhere. She was alive and they were going to kill her!

"No! You are making a terrible mistake! Do you listen to me?! She's alive!" Francis eyes met Arthur's and a few tears left his eye corners as he met those green emeralds of his lover. There was hope, Arthur would help him. He would convince those bastards and tell them that she was alive! And if not he'd use his magic! "Arthur! Mon Amour! Please… I beg you… Help me! Help her! Save her!" The moment that Francis realised that Arthur wasn't going to do anything, his heart literally broke, he didn't believe him as well?! Was this why he was acting so strange this week?! Did he feel it coming and was she really dead?! Or was he just playing a fool?! He didn't want a child. That's got to be it! While they were going to kill something so delicate and not give it a chance at all. Their own child!

"I'm… Sorry Francis…" Arthur muttered and looked down at the ground. Another shout ripped out of Francis mouth, he scolded Arthur for everything that came to his mind. A single tear left Arthur's eye. Even though he wanted to, he was unable to help him. There was a reason why he couldn't. And he knew that he was going to have guilt about this. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning! Very sad chapter, involving child-dead, depression, funeral, etc. ^^" First of all, the doctors had a reason why they took away Jeanne, they just didn't tell France and England to make sure they were right about it. Secondly, if you hate the way their daughter died or generally hate sad things like this, I didn't ask you to read this. _

_I personally think that two songs fit this chapter: Secret Garden - All the things you are to me (This is a song that will commonly return and come back in the story as it is a song France will sing a lot at his daughter's grave), and Broken Iris - Broken Inside (Kind of the theme song of this story, because of the lyrics)._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

_"Precious Little One, We had you in our lives such a very short time, but we'll hold you in our hearts forever. It seemed like only a fleeting moment, but it was long enough to see you, touch you, hold you, love you. It was long enough to know that your life was indeed a gift- no matter how brief, no matter how fragile, Your life was indeed a gift, and we'll hold you in our hearts forever." ~ Unknown_

Francis whimpered softly, doctors came and went and he was unable to look at their terrible job because they had put a curtain right in front of him. Not that it helped much, even though it didn't hurt, he felt EVERY single thing they did. They felt how they cut him open, they felt how they cut through his abdominal wall and he felt how they cut his womb open and removed his precious child. The child he had started to get attached to in the few weeks they've been together.

"Please…" He whimpered for one more time although he knew that they were not going to help him, every cut, every time they took another scapple, Francis started to feel worse, like his heart was breaking into a thousands of pieces. They were taking his child away without his permission, HIS living child. Just when he thought he could be happy again, they took that little bit of happiness away. How reckless were these people?!

The pain was overwhelming and nothing can describe it, it felt like being molested with a knife, melted in acid, broken in glass. Yet even the strongest pain couldn't describe this one. Because something was token away from him, he was losing something he loved. Just like his first lover, who he couldn't save from the hot flames.

Francis had always been bad with goodbye's, but this one? This one was different… This one was his own child! A piece of him, a piece of Arthur. His child, that was growing inside of him.

A doctor walked over to him and even though he had a facemask on, Francis could tell he was smiling, he spurted something in his arm and Francis started to feel tired, he fell back into the pillows and even though he had gotten sedatives, he knew that this was one for sleeping. He turned his head to the right and the first thing he saw was a doctor walking away with something in his hands. It was small and fragile but Francis could tell that it was his child, his dear Jeanne.

"Jeanne…" He whispered, trying to reach his arm towards her. His arm fell, he was unable to reach her, unable to save his own child just like the day he was unable to save his first lover. It seemed as if she was still alive, but he couldn't make sure of that from this distance. And if it was true… And she was alive… Then they really had made a terrible mistake and brutally murdered a living creature without giving it a chance.

...

How far would you go for someone you love? Would you sacrifice yourself? Or would you not even dare to protect that one? Francis knew better, he slowly felt the life streaming back into his body. But his eyes were still filled with blackness. Slight sparkles of light got through his eyelids and he slowly tried to open them. Ow… Why did his head hurt so badly? Where was he? What happened. Why was everything so hazy.

Suddenly everything hit him again! They had token his child away from him! They had killed his baby! Francis immediately shot up and looked around, the first thing he noticed was Arthur, holding his hand and praying.

"A-Arthur?" Francis whispered astonished and slowly touched the British lad's head. His eyes frowned slightly as he looked up to see him.

"F-Francis! You're awake!" Arthur was just as surprised as he was. Francis looked at his hand and found an infusion attached to it. His stomach hurted so badly. He slowly tilted the blanket and so his hospital gown and found a huge bandage wrapped around him. He slowly placed his hand in front of his lips and quickly looked around as if he was looking for something. Fear was washing over him as he slowly started to make sense of what just had happened.

"Francis… They made a terrible mistake… You were right, you were all the time right… She was alive…" Arthur closed his eyes for a small amount of time. Like he did a small moment of silence. Or he was just thinking. Francis noticed that he used the word "she", did he have a little girl? It was as if Arthur could read his mind.

"Yes Francis, it was a girl." He whispered, for once making eye contact with the other Nation. Francis face twisted in sorrow as he tried to hold back the tears the welled up in his sky-blue eyes.

"A-And…?" Arthur could clearly hear that Francis was broken and at the point of bursting into a millions of tears. His voice was shacking and his body was shivering as his face turned pale, as if he was becoming sick. Arthur could no longer look into his eyes, it just hurted him way too much. He had hurted Francis once again, while he had promised to never do it again. He had to tell these words now, although Francis could guess the answer.

"I knew how attached you were to her so I asked them if they could try to keep her alive. But of course they were unable to… She was way too small and fragile for that… So I was there…" Arthur took a deep breath, the brick in his throat blocked his way of speaking, they made it so arduous. "So I was there… Held her tiny hand… When she gave her final breath." Francis body started to tremble, his breath started to shake. It all became too much for him, too much for all at once. When he thought that he could be happy again, everything got torn away from him by a horrible mistake. How terrible things can happen just in a small pair of seconds. These words, these three, small and heartbreaking words made Francis' heart beat more painful by every beat. And then it came, the last droplet to let the bucket flow over. Francis burst into tears and shrinked into one. His arms hid his face away from Arthur's, it was the least he could look at right now.

Arthur immediately pulled him in for a hug and closed his eyes as the room was filled with those heartbreaking sobs. Francis didn't cry often, actually… This was the very first time since forever and it literally broke Arthur's heart. This happy, outgoing, frog he loved, the frog that had been laughing and telling pervy jokes only hours ago would never be himself again after today, it was a thing Arthur knew, deep down in his heart. He broke Francis, they broke Francis. This was the day that Francis lost his smile.

Even Arthur was unable to hold his tears back. He just lost his precious child, their child, their daughter. She was dead now and nothing could bring her back. A part of him felt guilty, because he didn't stop the doctors when he could, weren't they allowed to be happy for once? It seemed as if everything went wrong in their lives, like they had a magnet for negative stuff. Because every time when live was going well, something would happen and they would end up in the same situation again.

And together they cried until they had no more tears left to be shed.

...

Two sad, dull but blue eyes stared down at a small coffin, inside was his child. Incredibly beautiful the way she looked. Even as a small and premature baby Francis had asked them to make her look as beautiful as possible. She wore that one white dress which Francis wanted to dress her in the day she was born… alive. That day never came, instead the child had died that day. It was a tiny little girl, just like Francis had imagined. And no matter if she was dead or alive, she would always be his little girl. Her eyes were closed and on her head were a few small, blonde hairs, the same blonde colour like his lover, Arthur. Arthur had locked himself up in his office the day they got home, he only came downstairs for food, but that was all. Poor Country, just as depressed as he was they didn't only stress themselves but also Alfred and Matthew who lived with them. They tried to make the best out of it, but nothing seemed to work, it would never be the same again.

He sighed deeply, leaning with his arms on the table her coffin was placed on. He knew that pregnancy's with first time moms could be hard, but so far Francis knew they had done everything right. Gone to their appointments, get enough sleep, eat the right kinds of food, read books about it. They even bought some stuff for her already. For example this stunning white dress, a plushie which they would place at her grave and a necklace which he simply placed around the little girl's neck. She truly looked like a sleeping beauty, peaceful and beautiful as if she could open her eyes any second now. She was perfect and unlike her being so small everything seemed developed. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. She was exactly how Francis has envisioned her, only she wasn't alive.

"You know why you sleep so well my baby girl? Because you know you're loved." The Frenchman whispered, he gently placed his hand on her tiny body and pressed a soft kiss against her tiny forehead. Maybe it wasn't meant to happen for them to have Jeanne, maybe because she came so unexpected into their lives. But then again, the doctors made the mistake of removing her while she still was alive. Maybe there was a reason for it which he still didn't know.

Francis wasn't hysterical. He was broken but not in a way he would harm anyone. He strangely felt that this was supposed to happen and that his time with Jeanne was complete. Jeanne had lived for the exact amount of time she needed to. And in the small time she was with them she brought so much joy that she hadn't come for nothing. She gave them joy and made them very happy since a very long time. It gave them a slight relief knowing that she was in a better place now. Yet no matter what, Francis felt lonely, misunderstood and empty.

"Bless you Jeanne." Francis said and at the exact same moment Arthur opened the door to the room, telling him that it was time for the funeral to start. The Frenchman didn't turn around, instead he continued to stare inside the coffin. Arthur could feel a lump forming inside his throat and a deep sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to his partner, placing his hand on the other's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's time." He whispered, not willing to disturb Francis while he was having his moment to say his final goodbye's. "Can I do anything for you?"

A silence followed and eventually Francis simply shook his head, before closing the small, white coffin. The thought of how he had held this baby in his hands only days ago and how he had whispered sweet words to her made his legs feel heavier underneath him. He had taken care of the corpse for three days because he needed time to say goodbye and wanted her funeral to be perfect.

Arthur nodded since there wasn't much more left to be said. They had already spoken many times to about or to Jeanne, even today they would say something for her. If only there was a way to bring her back.

"Shall I carry her?" Arthur asked, placing his hand on Francis' shoulder. Francis shook his head – poor Francis hadn't talked in days unless it was about Jeanne or a question to which he had to response – and gently took the coffin in his hands.

The ceremony was short but even so, many Countries were at the funeral, mainly so they could show their respect towards the parents. No one asked anything, let alone said something when she was eventually buried, but everyone could tell that especially Francis was a changed man.

...

Francis stared at the small yet beautiful grave. A sad smile appeared over his lips as he remembered how he put her in her blanket inside her stunning, white coffin. The coffin was filled with beautiful white roses because Francis was sure that she would have learned to adore them someday. The only and small images of her were forever printed into his mind. She was so incredibly small but she was his and she was beautiful in her own way. Her beautiful blonde hair made her look like an angel and Francis was sure that she would have gotten beautiful eyes as well. It felt like a joke, how easily she died.

A small sob escaped the male's lips which he had tried to hold back for a very long time now and a single tear left his eye corner. He didn't care that he was the last one at the cemetery! He needed time to say goodbye to her, even now. The child he was only allowed to carry for a small amount of time but fell deeply in love with. He started to read the words on her grave for like the fifth time but even now it felt as if it was the first time he read them. This was the grave of his child! Children were supposed to put their parents in their graves, not the parents their children!

"You may have gone to soon, but we know you are there. We will always love you… ~ Mom and dad…" Francis repeated and softly placed his hand on his flat stomach where now was a big scar. He felt so empty… It just didn't feel right. He went to the place of the big scar where his child had been attached to for the last time. How could they just kill her like that, without a reason?!

"Oh mon Cheri… Why did you leave us so soon…?" He closed his eyes slightly as he placed a beautiful white rose at her grave. A rose, just as beautiful as she was. Nothing would ever be able to describe her beauty, not even roses itself. Not even Arthur, who he loved in a whole different way, yet he was a bit angry at him for just leaving him there in the operating room. Why didn't he just stop the doctors? Why didn't he just help and listen to him?! He had never felt so terribly unlucky in his life before. He gritted his teeth, willing to shout and rib his heart out but as soon as he looked back at the small grave he didn't have the power to do such reckless things. She would have wanted him to live on.

"There will be no day that I won't think of you darling… As long as you know that mommy is here and will come to visit you as often as possible…" Francis whispered as he went onto his knees, placed his right hand on his heart and his other hand on the grave stone. "Maman sera toujours là."

...

Arthur was waiting in the parking lot. His breath was shaky and his eyes were burning. How could he have been so idiotic, why didn't he listen to Francis, why did he let them take her away.

"If only I had listened… If I just would have listened…" He whispered softly in a broken voice. He stood against the fence and balled his hands to fists, squeezing his hands so hard that his nails were hurting his skin. The sky was slowly growing darker and Francis finally returned to the parking lot. Arthur looked up at him and saw his face. Tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes, the look in his eyes that showed just how broken he was inside, his nose a little bit red too.

Arthur quickly looked back to the ground, he just couldn't stand to see that devastated face. He had hurt Francis, again. And he could have prevented it, but he didn't. He was too much of a coward, he didn't deserve him, he only brought pain and destruction. They got into the car, Arthur behind the wheel, Francis in the passenger's seat. He started the engine and the car made that familiar growling noise. They drove away from the cemetery as the last ones, everybody else, even Alfred and Matthew had already gone home. The noises of the car were the only sounds they heard, they didn't say a word to each other, what would they even talk about. Yeah it was really great weather to burry our child don't you think? So they just kept quiet. Arthur just drove the car down the long straight country road. I did it again. I made a mistake again. He gave more gas. I ended up hurting Francis. Again. More speed. I should have listened. But I didn't. Faster. Should have done something. But I didn't. Quicker.

"Arthur, don't drive so fast, it's dangerous." I could have saved her! But I didn't! More gas! I don't deserve him! I'm a horrible partner! Faster!

"Arthur!" Just disappear! Just be gone! More speed! A turn was up ahead and a big bold oak tree was beside the road straight in their line of driving.

"Arthur!" Francis screamed as they rushed toward the big tree and Francis gave a strong pull on the steering wheel. The car spun around and the tires screeched as the car finally came to a halt half way through the turn. "Arthur! What is wrong with you?!" Francis screamed. By now tears streamed down Arthur's face.

"I'm sorry Francis! I'm terribly sorry! I-I should have saved her! I was such a coward for not doing anything! But I couldn't do anything and now our daughter is dead! I have made the wrong decision once again! I should have listened to you!"

"Arthur…"

"I don't deserve you, I keep messing up things! I killed Jeanne! It's my fault she's dead!"

"Arthur..."

"You do not deserve me!"

"Arthur!" Francis grabbed the other guy by the shoulders while the Frenchman himself was crying as well now. "M-Maybe it just wasn't m-meant to happen that we had Jeanne… Love is a tricky thing. It varies in intensity and in the specificity of emotions. It is sometimes the most beautiful thing in the world and, at other times, it's the most horrid thing we've ever come face-to-face with!" Arthur tried to dry his tears, he didn't want to show any more emotions.

"I don't even deserve to cry… I killed our baby." He sobbed, while he tried his best to avoid the sky-blue – who weren't so sky blue anymore – eyes of his lover.

"No Arthur… Please stop saying that… Don't say such negative things. You can't blame yourself for this." The Frenchman whispered and quietly took Arthur in his arms. "We really have to drive back home now, oui?"

...

A few days passed and Francis was truly broken, he didn't talk, didn't eat, didn't move. He just sat silently at a chair, staring at the blue-sky in the garden. The wind blew across the Frenchman's face, but instead of just enjoying it he kept staring towards the far distance. These days had been so fickle after all and Francis just tried to keep his distance, rejecting every kind of love Arthur gave, in hate of his own body.

Francis sighed deeply and leaned over, supporting his head on his hands. His hair danced in the wind together with the grass but Francis didn't even bother to look at it. He couldn't enjoy himself any longer. Not after… Not after he lost his child. Francis could no longer cry, or laugh, or be angry, he had no emotion left to be shown. He was truly broken. Emptiness was the word that could describe him. He pressed his hand against his flat stomach… Empty, wrong, sad and every time he thought about it, it just made him feel even worse. Why did everything go so wrong?

He heard the phone ring inside the house but he didn't even bother to get up. Nothing mattered anymore, who should he talk to? Everyone had been apologising to him and Arthur, telling how bad they felt for them, wishing them strength and telling them she would be in their prayers. But what difference would that make, she was gone.

It rang, and rang, and rang until finally Arthur got downstairs to pick it up. Francis could hear him talk on the phone, but he couldn't make out the words he was saying. He enjoyed hearing that voice, it was one of the last bits of happiness he had left in this world and he would never get enough of hearing it. The conversation went on for an unusually long time. Finally after Arthur was done talking on the phone he went into the garden and walked up to Francis. He kneeled down in front of him and put his hands on Francis' knees.

"Francis?" But Francis just kept looking up at the sky. "It was Yao…" Arthur said and Francis sighed.

"Oh…"

"He had important news. He told me that they had taken some blood from her for a few tests and the results came back today. Turns out she had HDN. It would have killed her later on in a worse stage of the disease. That's also why her heart stopped for moments sometimes and Yao didn't hear it…" Arthur explained.

"I hate my body… I have always been struggling with immortality… But now even more… I-I miss her Arthur… I miss her so much." Francis cried as he started to scratch his wrists until they started bleeding, he didn't care, he felt as if he deserved this.

"Francis… You are killing yourself like this! Look at you! You haven't eaten in days nor done anything else than sitting in the garden, visiting her grave or going outside town to smoke! Is that really you France? I miss you!"

"Why bother mon Cheri? She was supposed to grow up happily. I don't know… She was supposed to bury us. Not the opposite way." A long and deep sigh escaped Arthur's lips and a long silence filled the garden in which only the sound of the wind was heard.

"Oh Francis…I know that you are still feeling terrible about her lose and you keep visiting her as often as possible. But you really need to stop being like this. Come inside, eat something, drink some water, go to a psychologist. I want to help you."

"I will never be happy again Arthur… Never."

"Francis… I know no one can ever replace her and you will be stuggling for a while with this… But you have to carry on." Francis nodded slightly, he was right. A sigh of relieve escaped Arthur's lips as he had finally been able to talk some sense into his partner. "You need to carry on yes? And if you won't do it for me, do it for yourself and your Country, please."

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right Angleterre. Maybe… We could try for another child someday… But I want to wait for a while before starting again."

"I understand… I could be the one to carry that child in that case?" The Frenchman immediately shook his head and finally lowered his gaze to Arthur.

"No. I would want to carry it. I would want to have the child. But… I can never forget Jeanne mon amour."

"We will never forget her, Francis, there's always going to be a part of her with us in our hearts." Arthur said and held Francis hand tightly. "But please don't be like this my dear, please eat something. Everything will be alright okay? I promise." Arthur hugged him and held back his tears. "It wasn't your fault, it was no one's fault. But you have to carry on, alright? For me, for us. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Arthur…" Francis got up and went inside with Arthur. Finally Francis was eating something and it looked like he was getting better. After a while Arthur started again.

"So, you would want to have another child?" Francis nodded.

"Oui, mon Cheri, I do." He said and it seemed as if his lips curled up into a long lost smile.

* * *

><p><em>To be continue...<em>


End file.
